Corona High
by frozenfan1234
Summary: Modern AU. Kristoff is developing feelings for Anna, Hans has a huge crush on Elsa, Hiccup is getting bullied by Snotlout's gang, Rapunzel has family problems and Jack's sister is in hospital. That's not even half of the problems that they have. Join all these students as they go on a journey in high school, where all kinds of things can happen. Rated T for some reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Tick-tick,

Tick-tick,

Tick-tick,

Tick-tick,

went the timer, aimlessly ticking away as Kristoff Bjorgman sat there, clutching his pencil tightly and staring straight at the blank piece of paper that laid on his desk.

**'I hate tests. Especially Math tests with Mr Weselton. That weasle little head,' **thought Kristoff as he ran his hands through his tousled blonde hair.

It was late summer in the middle of August and the heat was killing him so Kristoff couldn't think properly.

Whirrrr,

Whirrrr,

Whirrrr,

Whirrrr.

A noise came from the ceiling.

Kristoff looked up. A fan was whirling around. It had a piece of bubble gum stuck to it so that whenever it turned on, it always made an annoying 'whirrrr' sound.

Bzzzzz...

A fly randomly flew inside the classroom from the window.

Kristoff watched as it landed on Astrid's desk.

Astrid flicked it away with her pencil and the fly hopped onto Rapunzel's hair.

Rapunzel shook it out.

The fly buzzed around the ceiling.

Then it flew onto Jack's bag.

Jack didn't even notice, he was too busy playing on his phone.

Then Jack scraped his chair back and the fly flew away to a window.

The noise of the chair broke the silence of the classroom.

Everyone stared at Jack.

He grinned at them.

Then they went back to their work.

The fly came back from the window and flew towards Anna.

It got caught in her bag as Anna zipped it up.

Kristoff looked at the bag as it twitched and poked around.

**'If I were that fly, I would never have come to this classroom. Or this school,' **Kristoff thought, looking slightly amused and bored at the same time.

He went back to the test.

**'Great,' **he thought.

He looked at No.1.

1. Figure out the area of this polygon and show _all _of the working out.

**'Hmmm. I know this one,' **though Kristoff.

He wrote down the answer. He did that for the rest of the questions until he reached to No.20.

x=16

20. x(2)+59-3x-7=

**'What the hell is this?' **Kristoff thought.

"Thirty minutes left," said Mr Weselton in his really annoying, heavily accented, dull voice.

**'Shit!' **thought Kristoff,

**'Time really does fly by. Like that pathetic little fly.'**

Kristoff looked at Anna's bag.

It had stopped twitching and now it was still.

**'Dead probably,'** assumed Kristoff.

Kristoff looked at his test.

He decided to skip those ones and do the rest.

The rest of the test wasn't so hard and after ten minutes later, he was finished.

Finally he had finished!

"Done!" yelled Kristoff as he stood up, slamming his pencil on the desk.

Everyone jumped and gave Kristoff an evil look.

"Sorry," Kristoff whispered, awkwardly.

"Kristoff, sit down," ordered Mr Weselton.

Kristoff obediently sat down.

**'Jeez. Embarrass yourself much,' **thought Kristoff, going bright red.

"Ten minutes left," Mr Weselton said.

A lot of people slammed their pencils down.

"Fuck this shit!" yelled Snotlout as he threw his test paper on the ground.

"Snotlout! Sit down. You'll see me after class for this inappropriate behavior!" Mr Weselton demanded.

The only ones left, still taking the test were Hiccup, Kai, Ruffnut and Jack.

Hiccup soon finished and placed his paper gently on the desk.

"Five minutes," Mr Weselton warned.

Ruffnut and Kai threw their pencils in their bags and slammed their papers on their desks.

"Ha!" exclaimed Ruffunt.

"One minute left," Mr Weselton droned on.

Jack just took the test like a piece of cake.

"Twenty seconds," Mr Weselton said.

"Done," Jack said, smirking.

Ding!

The timer went off and all of the students sighed in relief.

Rrriiinnngggg!

The school bell rang.

Everyone rushed towards the door.

"Wait!" yelled Mr Weselton.

Everyone froze.

"Back to you desk," ordered Mr Weselton.

Everyone groaned and begrudgingly sat down.

"That's better. Class you may be dismissed. Snotlout, you shall see me for a detention," said Mr Weselton.

Everyone ran to the door and rushed out of school.

Kristoff whacked his head on his locker.

"Fuck. That test was hard," said his best-friend, Flynn Rider to Kristoff.

"I know," agreed Kristoff, clutching his head,

"I think I've got a headache coming."

"I'm never doing that again. Fuck Mr Weaslehead and his stupid tests! Hey are you gonna go to the park with Eric, Aladdin and all that lot to play football? Ya know to refresh our minds?" asked Flynn, walking towards the door.

"Yeah. I'll meet you guys there later. I gotta get something from my locker," said Kristoff.

"See ya later then!" Flynn yelled as he caught up with Eric and nabbed his football off him.

Kristoff waved back.

Kristoff fumbled with the combination for a few seconds and opened up his locker.

Out fell a half-eaten carrot (mine!), an overdue English essay (woops!), a smelly gym sock (eww!), a dictionary (ow!), a piece of cheese (wtf?) and finally his late Health homework (yes!).

Kristoff slammed his locker shut and as he turned around, he smacked his head straight into someone.

"Ooh! Sorry! Are you alright? Wait of course he isn't! So, so sorry Kristoff!" apologized a familiar bubbly voice.

It was his awkward and feisty classmate, also his friend, Anna Arendelle.

"It's alright. I've got a thick skull," replied Kristoff, rubbing his sore head.

"So how come you're not with Flynn and all of the other guys?" Anna asked.

"I gotta hand in my late Health homework to Mr Facilier. Otherwise I'm dead meat," said Kristoff.

Anna giggled.

"What? You want me to be dead meat?" questioned Kristoff, teasingly.

"Yeah! Kidding! Let's just hope that Mr Facilier doesn't turn you into dead meat!" Anna joked, giggling.

**'She looks kinda cute when she giggles,' **thought Kristoff.

**'Woah, woah, woah. Back up Kristoff! Did **_**you**_** just say that **_**Anna**_** looked cute?' **asked his brain.

**'Well everyone has there cute moments...sometimes...'**

**'You like her!'**

**'No I don't,'**

**'Yes you do!'**

**'No I don'r!'**

**'Yes you do!'**

**'No!'**

**'Yes!'**

**'No!'**

"Kristoff? Hello! Earth to Kristoff! Are you home?" Anna asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Kristoff realized that he was staring right at Anna.

"No!" yelled Kristoff.

"Does that mean you're not home?" Anna asked, looking very confused.

"Oh! Woops! Sorry Anna! I didn't mean like that! I was just thinking out loud," Kristoff tried to explain, however blushing at the same time.

"Ok," Anna said.

They looked at each other, awkwardly standing there.

"Umm. I better go to Mr Facilier's office," Kristoff said nervously, edging away.

"Yeah. Ooh can I come see Mr Facilier turn you into dead meat?" asked Anna, following Kristoff.

"Nah. You can go to Rapunzel's and do girly things like painting each other nails and all that. I'll be here slowly turning into dead mead," chuckled Kristoff.

"Ok," Anna replied, looking a little disappointed.

She hugged me as friends did before going off somewhere else and bounded of to who-knows-where, tripping over a Coke bottle along the way.

Kristoff smiled as Anna stumbled her way towards the school gates.

**'You like her!' **

**'No I don't!'**

**{So did you like it or what? Please review on what you thought about this Fanfic. I'll be uploading the next chapter soon! BTW couples in this story are Kristanna (duh!), Hiccstrid, Rainbow Snowcone, Gerdai, Iceburns, Flynpunzel, blah, blah, blah.**

**I'm really sorry if you guys wanted Jelsa, Merricup, Jackunzel, Hanna, Jarida, Elsanna, Kristelsa or whatever shipping you wanted. But there are plenty of wonderful Fanfic's that have 'em so yeah. Besides I kinda wanted canon couples in this Fanfic. **

**Constructive criticism is happily accepted. But please no flames! :/**

**Anyways please R&R on more ideas for this Fanfic! Thanks! :D}**


	2. Chapter 2

**{Thank you guys so much for reviewing! All of yous are amazing! **

**In case if you don't know, Kai and Gerda are from the original Snow Queen. Also coincidently there are servants that are named Kai and Gerda in Frozen. BTW in this high school, all classes are gonna have the same people apart from their options so here they are (do they do that in USA? Cos I don't come from there. I come from NZ)**

**Class 11F**

**Anna Arendelle**

**Astrid Hofferson**

**Fishlegs Ingerman**

**Flynn Rider**

**Gerda Santarah**

**Heather Report (just like the episode I know)**

**Hiccup Haddock**

**Jack Frost**

**Johnny Stein**

**Kai Van Grarrath**

**Kristoff Bjorgman**

**Mavis Sylvania**

**Merida Dunbroch**

**Rapunzel Carolina**

**Ruffnut Thorston**

**Snotlout Jorgenson**

**Toothiana Fisher**

**Tuffnut Thorston**

**All these character are gonna be the main people in this story. Also I will add Audrey, Ted, Oncler, Honey Lemon, Gogo Tomago, Wasabi Noginger, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Vanellope, Tinker Bell, Moana and many, many more Enjoy!}**

In the silence of the night lay Anna Arendelle.

Beeeep!

Beeeep!

Beeeep!

Beeeep!

And the silence was broken by the alarm clock.

Beee-!

Smack!

"Oww!"

Anna whacked her hand on the alarm clock.

"Anna! Get up!" yelled Elsa as she poked her head at Anna's room.

It looked like a cyclone had paid Anna a visit.

"It's Saturday though," mumbled Anna.

"Anna," Elsa sighed,

"It's Friday."

Anna's head shot up.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me so?!" Anna shrieked, fumbling through her closet.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I just did," Elsa pointed out.

"That's besides the point! We're gonna be late!" shouted Anna, struggling to put her yellow high-tops on.

"It's only 7:30 in the morning but I won't need tell Anna that," murmured Elsa, with a very amused expression on her face.

Elsa couldn't help but laugh at Anna's struggle with getting ready.

"It's not funny!" exclaimed Anna.

Elsa laughed more.

"Anna! You're hair!" gasped Elsa, still laughing.

"Huh?" asked Anna.

She looked in the mirror.

It was a rats nest.

"Arrrgghhh! My hair!" yelled Anna.

Elsa had to go downstairs because she was laughing so much.

Finally Anna managed to reach downstairs in one piece, still in her pjs and wearing yellow chucks.

She was quite a sight.

Aunt Primrose, Uncle Thomas, Elsa, Rapunzel and Gothel were already downstairs eating breakfast as usual.

Aunt Primrose and Uncle Thomas had adopted Anna and Elsa as their own when their own parents died.

Rapunzel and Gothel were their adoptive sisters. They were also Anna and Elsa's cousins.

Gothel was seventeen, the same age as Elsa.

Anna and Rapunzel were both sixteen.

"Gooood mornin'!" greeted Anna brightly, despite the fact that she practically had a panic rage at Elsa.

"Hi Anna!" Rapunzel greeted back.

The rest greeted her normally.

"Cereal," said Anna.

"Anna, just eat," warned Elsa.

"I know. I'm just looking at my cereal," replied Anna.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at Anna, stood up and put her bowl in the dishwasher.

"Is there anything else I can eat?" Anna whispered to Elsa.

"Anna. That's all we have. Just eat your cereal and get ready for school," Elsa said, walking upstairs.

Anna waited till everyone had disappeared and tipped her cereal out the window.

Then she went back upstairs, whistling innocently.

Anna yanked her closet open.

**What should I wear today?**

Her eyes then saw her light green skinny jeans and her dark green sweater that hung of her shoulder.

Then she found her yellow beanie and put it on.

_**Few minutes later...**_

Anna grabbed her bag and hopped into Elsa's car and was squashed between Gothel and Rapunzel.

"Hey Anna! Guess what? A new senior came to school today!" squealed Rapunzel.

"Ooh! Is he hot?" asked Anna.

"Yeah! He's a total babe! Almost as good looking as Flynn!" exclaimed Rapunzel.

"What's his name?" Anna asked.

"Hans Southnile," replied Rapunzel.

"Hans is in my class," said Elsa matter-of-factly.

"You know him?" asked Anna.

"Unfortunately yes," sighed Elsa.

"Have you talked to him?" asked Rapunzel.

"Yeah. He keeps 'bumping' into be and trying to make eye contact," replied Elsa, making quotation marks with one hand, while the other hand on the steering wheel.

Rapunzel and Anna exchanged glances, smiling.

"I reckon he likes you," said Anna, slyly.

"Likes me? More like stalks me," scoffed Elsa.

"Well what do you think, Gothel?" Rapunzel asked to the curly dark-haired girl.

"Dunno," Gothel said looking bored.

"Well it looks as if he does," said Rapunzel.

"Whatever. Besides I don't have time for boys anyway. I've got studying to do," replied Elsa.

"Rrriiiiggghhtt! Studying!" Anna and Rapunzel chimed in unison.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

She rolled her eyes a lot lately.

**Maybe cause Anna's always makes strange remarks. Especially with Rapunzel.**

Soon they arrived at school. Elsa hopped out of the car and walked with Gothel to wherever they went. Anna and Rapunzel ran towards Ariel and Giselle.

"Hiya girls!" yelled Anna.

"Hey Anna! Hi Rapunzel!" exclaimed Ariel, waving at them.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" squealed Giselle.

"You accidentally drank too much coffee this morning?" Rapunzel sarcastically guessed.

"No!" squeaked Giselle

"You got a...goldfish?" asked Anna.

"No silly! Edward asked me out!" shrieked Giselle.

"Eeekkk! That's so cute!" squealed Rapunzel.

Anna squealed along with the other girls.

Then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She whipped her head around, accidentally whacking her braids in that person's face.

"Oww!" yelled a deep voice.

Anna realized that it was Kristoff.

"Jeez. You nearly blinded me!" exclaimed Kristoff, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh soooo sorry Kristoff! Really sorry!" squeaked Anna.

"It's alright," muttered Kristoff, still rubbing his eyes.

"So whaddya doing here?" questioned Anna.

"Well just came by to tell you that Mr Facilier giving us a Health quiz/test 'cause the lack of homework that has been handed in," replied Kristoff.

"What?! When did you find this out?" asked Anna, giving a panicked look at Rapunzel.

"Yesterday. When I went in to hand in my homework. Turns out I was too late," grumbled Kristoff.

"Sorry 'bout that. Yikes! Me and Rapunzel didn't study! Did you?" asked Anna.

"At the last minute. But Mr Facilier said that it was gonna be a random quiz/test and that if we fail then we have to redo Health and we don't get any credits for Health or P.E. if we fail," sighed Kristoff.

Anna looked at him.

His eyes looked very tired and his hair didn't look like that it had been brushed.

"Oh-no! My parents are gonna freak out if they find out that I failed in Health!" yelled Rapunzel.

Rrriinngggg!

Ariel and Giselle went to their classes, leaving the other three very worried.

"Uh what do we have first?" Anna asked nervously.

"Health," gulped Kristoff, turning white.

**'Shit!' **they all thought.

All three of them decided to go to class as slow as they could.

When they eventually arrived, the whole class was silent.

The three of them sat down quietly as Mr Facilier handed out the test paper to everyone.

Then he went up to the front of the class.

"Now class as you know, we have a test today," began Mr Facilier.

Everyone groaned.

"But this isn't going to be a silent test. This is going to be a test where everyone will be demonstrating forty questions in front of the class in groups of four or five," continued Mr Facilier.

Everyone cheered.

"However when you get an answer wrong, you will get a mark next to your name. You can get the mark off by getting another question right. Whoever gets over twenty answers wrong...will fail Health and will have to redo it with no credits," said Mr Facilier.

Everyone gulped.

"Understood?" asked Mr Facilier.

Everyone nodded.

"Now I'll give you one minute to get into groups of four or five, alright?" asked Mr Facilier.

Everyone rushed to their groups.

Anna went straight to where Rapunzel and Tooth were.

Gerda was joined by Rapunzel.

Everyone was in there groups now.

"Alright. I'll give you lot twenty seconds to think of a group name for your team. When have a name for your group, write it on the board," said Mr Facilier.

**The Hairy Hooligans:**

**Snotlout**

**Fishlegs**

**Ruffnut**

**Tuffnut**

**Cmen:**

_**(Flynn would write that one!)**_

**Flynn**

**Jack**

**Kristoff**

**Johnny**

**Kai**

**Unicorns R us:**

_**(don't judge!)**_

**Rapunzel**

**Anna**

**Tooth**

**Gerda**

**The Deadly Nadders:**

**Astid**

**Hiccup**

**Merida**

**Mavis**

**Heather**

"Good. Then we shall start off in a formal manner," said Mr Facilier.

"First question.

What is released from your body when it is active?"

"Seamen!" yelled Jack.

**Of course Jack would say that.**

"Adrenaline you dumbass!" yelled Astrid.

"One point to The Deadly Nadders and one fail mark for Cmen!

Second question.

In which city is the next Olympics going to be in?"

"United Kingdom!" shouted Fishlegs.

"That's not a city you idiot," hissed Snotlout.

"London?" asked Merida.

"Democratic Republic of Congo!" Kai piped up.

"New South Wales!" Flynn yelled out.

"Paris!" yelled Ruffnut.

"Rio De Janeiro," said Rapunzel, sensibly.

"One point to Unicorns R Deadly Nadders gain one fail mark! Cmen and The Hairy Hooligans gain two fail marks!

Third question!

What are the differences between antibodies and antigens?"

Silence.

"One of them has bodies aaannndd one of them has gens?" asked Johnny.

Kristoff whacked him on the side of his head.

"An antibody is a protein that is secreted by an immune cell in response to a stimulus to neutralize these foreign objects like bacteria and viruses.

Antigens are anything that can stimulate an immune response in your body. They're usually described as anything that your body recognizes as foreign or not belonging to you. Also they are frequently but not always a protein," explained Tooth.

"Did anyone understand a word that she just said?" whispered Ruffnut.

"Nope," Flynn replied.

"One point to Unicorns R us and one fail mark to Cmen!

Fourth question!

Name two drugs has Nicotine in it!"

"Cigarette and tobacco!" exclaimed Fishlegs.

"One point to The Hairy Hooligans!

Fifth question!

What does ejaculate mean?"

Everyone stifled a laugh.

"When seamen comes out through your dick!" yelled Flynn.

Everyone laughed.

"One point to Cmen!

Sixth question!

What is LSD stand for?"

"Lollipops stand down?" guessed Anna.

"Look screaming death," said Merida.

"Limp see doom?" asked Johnny.

"Lick Snotlouts dick!" snorted Tuffnut.

Snotlout kicked his shin.

"Oww!" yelled Tuffnut.

"Lysergic Acid Diethylamide," said Tooth calmy.

"What the heck! How does she know all this stuff!" yelled Jack.

Tooth smirked at him.

"One point and one fail mark to Unicorns R us. The Deadly Nadders, Cmen and The Hairy Hooligans gain one fail mark each!

Seventh question!

What is a synapse?"

"A sync ape sees bananas!" yelled Flynn.

"A connection between two nerve cells!" exclaimed Heather.

"One point to The Deadly Nadders and one fail mark to Cmen!

Eight question!

What are two causes of bullying?"

"Suicidal, suicidal!" sang Flynn.

"And self harm!" added Johnny.

"One point to Cmen!

Ninth question!

Which one spreads more germs? Kissing or high-fiving someone?"

"Kissing!" yelled Tuffnut.

"Neither!" yelled Hiccup.

"High-fiving someone," said Kristoff.

"One point to Cmen. The Deadly Nadders and The Hairy Hooligans gain one fail mark!

Tenth question!

What did Valerie Adams get a gold medal for?"

"Running?" asked Rapunzel.

"Biking," said Heather.

"Shot put," said Gerda, quietly.

"Unicorns R us gain one point and one fail mark. The Deadly Nadders gain a fail mark!"

_**Few minutes later...**_

**The Hairy Hooligans:**

**Fail mark: 16**

**Points: 5**

**Cmen:**

**Fail mark: 20**

**Points: 16**

**Unicorns R us:**

**Fail mark: 14**

**Points: 16**

**The Deadly Nadders:**

**Fail mark: 18**

**Points: 10**

"Alright class. We have good news and bad news. The good news is nobody has to redo Health next year. The bad news is all of you have failed this test and all of you will get an F- on your report," announced Mr Facilier.

Everyone's jaws slammed to the ground.

"But one group will able to get a E+ and that is...Unicorns R us!" exclaimed Mr Facilier.

Anna, Rapunzel, Tooth and Gerda cheered.

"Damn!" yelled Flynn, puching the desk.

It made a small crack through it.

Rrrriinnggg!

"Now off you go to your next class!" exclaimed Mr Facilier.

**{Please R&R on what you thought about this chapter! Next chapter coming out soon!}**


	3. Chapter 3

Tap, tap, tap, went Astrid's fingers drumming away on her desk, looking bored out of her mind.

She was in English class and was 'listening' to Mrs Radcliffe ramble on about who-gives-a-shit.

Astrid looked around the classroom.

Fishlegs was snoring at the back of the class, Mavis was talked to Heather quietly, Rapunzel was doodling on her English book, Anna was chopping small pieces of an eraser into small segments with her ruler, Flynn was on his phone, Kristoff looked pretty zoned out and Jack was throwing paper darts at the back of Tuffnut's head.

The rest of the others were bored like Astrid.

"Fishlegs, could you just repeat what I just said?" asked Mrs Radcliffe.

Snore,

Snore.

"Fishlegs!" barked Mrs Radcliffe.

"Yo idiot! Wake up!" yelled Snotlout.

"Wha- Yes ma'am! I will obey your commands ma'am! I shall do as you say until death do us apart ma'am!" shouted Fishlegs, standing up on top of his desk and saluting.

Everyone stared at him.

Astrid face palmed.

"Sit down Fishlegs," ordered Mrs Radcliffe,

"Now as I was saying..."

Fishlegs sat back down and started snoring again.

"Miss! Miss!" yelled Jack.

"It's Mrs Radcliffe to you. Now what do you want?" asked Mrs Radcliffe.

"May I go to the bathroom?" asked Jack, cheekily.

"Be quick," muttered Mrs Radcliffe.

Jack ran out the door.

As he was running, Astrid noticed him holding something in his hands that looked like a jar.

**Probably putting a frog in Audrey's locker or something.**

"Arggghh!" a shriek came from the hallway.

A laugh followed with an

"I hate you Jack!"

**Yeah probably.**

Mrs Radcliffe sighed and carried on talked to the class.

"This is so boring," whispered Merida to Astrid

"Yeah," Astrid whispered back.

Astrid then looked at Hiccup who was drawing a dragon of some sort on a notebook.

**He's kinda cute but he's a weakling though and a geeky nerd.**

As if to make her point, Hiccup fell off from his chair.

Hiccup blushed and scrambled back to his chair.

"Hey klutz! Won't wanna have another accident aye?" hissed Snotlout, quietly but out enough for Astrid to hear.

Hiccup's cheeks went flaming red.

**Snotlout, you idiot.**

Just then Hiccup started to hiccup.

"Uh Mrs Radc-*hic*, can I *hic* take a drin-*hic* outs-*hic* cause of m-*hic* hic-*hic*-cups?" asked Hiccup, hiccupping non-stop.

"Oh look! Hiccup's having an attack of hiccups!" shouted Snotlout.

Everyone laughed.

**I don't even see how that remark was funny.**

"Hiccup, stop mucking around an pay attention," ordered Mrs Radcliffe.

"Bu-*hic* Mrs Radclif-*hic* I re-*hic* do ha-*hic* hiccups! *hic*!" explained Hiccup, still hiccupping.

"Hurry up then and don't muck around like Jack did," sighed Mrs Radcliffe.

Hiccup grabbed his drink bottlle and slammed the door.

Silence.

All you could here was Hiccup taking gulps of water and occasionally hearing a 'hic' afterwards.

Just then the door slammed open and Jack entered in.

"Hiya my fellow classmates! Did ya miss me!" yelled Jack with his arms out wide.

Everyone blinked.

"Jack. Sit down," said Mrs Radcliffe, rubbing her temples.

Jack smirked and sat down.

_**30 very boring minutes later...**_

Rrriiinnnggg!

"You may be dismissed," said Mrs Radcliffe.

Astrid and Merida high-fived each other and raced to the cafeteria.

"My God that was such a boring class," gasped Astrid.

"I'll definitely agree yer with that one!" exclaimed Merida.

"Hey guys!" greeted Mulan and Mavis.

"Hey Mulan and Mavis!" Astrid and Merida greeted back.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut sat next to Astrid.

"Hey Assie! Hi Merrie! Hello Mullie! Hiya Mavie!" exclaimed Tuffnut.

Astrid punched him in reply, Mulan threw a pencil at him, Mavis whacked Ruffnut and Tuffnut's head and Merida gave Tuffnut a dirty look.

"Hey Astrid," said Snotlout, squishing next to her and putting his arm around Astrid.

Astrid shoved it off and dug into her lunch.

"Hey look. It's Hiccup," said Snotlout, pointing to a scrawny figure walking with his lunch tray.


	4. Chapter 4

**{Sooooo sorry that that the last chapter was really short! But thank you guys soooo much for reviewing! XD XD}**

Hiccup looked at disgust as the lunch lady slopped something very brown and lumpy onto his lunch tray which was apparently a meat loaf.

**Eww.**

Hiccup looked around the cafeteria.

Almost every single seat was taken.

The only seat that was available was the table at the far corner and that was where Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Astrid, Merida, Mavis and Mulan were.

Hiccup inwardly groaned.

He had a huge crush on Astrid but he was too chicken to ask her out.

**1. Astrid hangs out with Snotlout and his gang (he'll probably beat me up cause he likes Astrid as well).**

**2. Astrid will probably say no and beat me up as well.**

**3. I'm a chicken.**

**And finally 4. Everyone will tease me about it.**

Hiccup just stood there really awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

Just then someone shoved him aside and Hiccup fell over on the ground.

His lunch slipped out of his tray and went splat on the ground.

The lunch tray rolled over towards Snotlout's table and clanged at the side of the table legs.

**Crap.**

Snotlout looked over to where Hiccup was lying on the ground.

"Hey look! It's Hiccup! The walking disaster strikes again!" yelled Snotlout.

Everyone at his table and around him laughed.

"Oh hey *hic* Hiccup! Loo-*hic* Hiccup! I'm *hic**hic**hic* upping!" shouted Tuffnut, fake hiccupping.

**Why oh why was I named Hiccup!**

Hiccup scrambled up to dust himself off, only to trip over his bag that was lying on the ground. His face went slap on the meat loaf.

"Ooh! Look everyone! The little accident had a little accident with himself!" yelled Snotlout.

Hiccup kept himself from strangling Snotlout.

Astrid looked over.

"Snotlout. Sit down. You're embarrassing us," said Astrid, pulling him down.

"But bab-"

Astrid whacked him on the head.

"Ok, ok!" exclaimed Snotlout.

Hiccup managed to peel himself of the ground and ran off to the bathroom.

Astrid followed him and waited outside the boy's toilet.

Hiccup washed his face before wiping it with his shirt.

**I hate that Snotlout. I would strangle him if I were strong enough.**

Hiccup sighed.

Just then he bumped straight into someone.

"Oww!" yelled Hiccup.

He looked up.

It was Astrid.

Her golden strands of hair was hanging over her eyes as she looked at Hiccup.

Those piercing blue eyes looked straight at him.

**God. She looked beautiful just standing there like that.**

"Lemme ask you something. What do you do to annoy Snotlout?" demanded Astrid.

"N-nothing," stammered Hiccup.

"Well explain why he keeps on embarrassing us and humiliating you and everyone else," ordered Astrid.

"Gee. Umm. Maybe cause he's umm trying to impress you," replied Hiccup, fidgeting with his hands nervously.

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Hiccup. Why don't you just tell him to stop this or either that, kick his ass?" asked Astrid.

"Uh. Isn't the answer obvious? I can't do that! I'm weak! He's not!" exclaimed Hiccup.

Astrid was about to say something when suddenly,

Rrrriinnggg!

"We'll I've got P.E. now. So bye-bye!" Hiccup quickly said before running off.

**Geez Hiccup! You really made a fool of yourself there!**

Hiccup made it to P.E.

Unfortunatly the only person that he knew in his P.E. group was Fishlegs.

**Great. Just great.**

"Hi Hiccup!" exclaimed a cheery voice.

Hiccup turned around.

It was Anna.

"Yay! Another familiar face!" Anna squealed.

"You and Fishlegs. Why did Coah Phil change our groups?" asked Hiccup.

"Dunno. But according to Helga Sinclair, apparently this is the lowest class in P.E.," replied Anna.

"But how come you're here? I mean isn't Elsa a really sporty?" Hiccup asked.

"Well you see I'm not really sporty at all like my sister. I'm not good at most things at school actually. I'm not artistic as Rapunzel. I'm not graceful as Elsa. I haven't got a hot boyfriend like Giselle. I'm not a good singer as Ariel. I'm not smart like Tooth," sighed Anna.

"At least you don't have a stupid name," muttered Hiccup.

"I rather be called Burp and be good at something," replied Anna.

**Wow. I never knew that a popular girl like Anna would feel that way.**

"Anna c'mon. You're like one of the brightest and the nicest people I know," reassured Hiccup.

"I'm not always nice..." Anna trailed off.

"But you're really nice to me. You're like an older sister to me at middle school. You even kicked Snotlout's ass for being a dick to me," said Hiccup.

"Oh yeah! That was fun!" exclaimed Anna.

"And it also looks like that Kristoff is pretty much attracted to you. Even though he denies it a lot," whispered Hiccup.

Anna blushed and smiled.

"Thanks so much Hiccup!" Anna exclaimed, ruffling Hiccup's hair.

"And please don't do that," Hiccup said, smoothing out his hair.

"What? You wanna impress someone? Like Assstttiid?" questioned Anna, slyly.

"Is it really that obvious?" Hiccup asked looked really worried.

"Yup," said Anna.

"Hey look Hiccup! We get to play basketball today!" Anna yelled running off to grab a basketball.

Hiccup gulped.

**Oh no. I'm gonna get bowled over.**

"Here catch!" exclaimed Anna, tossing a basketball to Hiccup.

Hiccup gulped and ducked his head.

Anna ran off to get the ball she had thrown and tried shooting hoops (failing).

Hiccup stood at a far corner of the gym and bounced a basketball away from everyone else.

Hiccup looked around and observed all of the people in his group.

Anna was trying to shoot hoops.

Fishlegs was talking to some chic named Rosetta.

Three girls, Claudia, Paula and Laura a.k.a. The Bimbettes were giggling and gossiping about random stuff.

Violet was sitting alone, reading a book.

Milo and Rodger were talking about scientific things.

Flint and Bret were also talking about scientific things as well.

Just then someone threw a ball at his head and Hiccup collapsed on the gym floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**{Again I thank you guys so much for reviwing this fanfic! **

**Guest: I come from Wellington (lame i know) You're so lucky to live up North! I used to live in Taupo but we had to move so yeah :D**

**By the way this school is set out in California}**

"Alright class. Today we'll be painting animals. You may start as soon as you get ready," said Mr (Rafiki) Guillaume.

Rapunzel gave out a squeal.

Tooth smiled.

"What animal are you gonna paint?" asked Rapunzel.

"Dunno. Maybe a humming bird," replied Tooth.

"I'm gonna paint my pet chameleon, Pascal," Rapunzel announced.

"We didn't need to hear that," said Aster who was painting what looked like a demented kangaroo with a fluffy tail.

"Well it'll be better that your kangaroo," said Rapunzel.

"It's a rabbit," growled Aster.

Rapunzel looked at Tooth.

Tooth just shrugged and started painting the head of a humming bird.

Rapunzel saw Jane painting a monkey.

"Wow. You're so good," complimented Rapunzel

"Thanks," said Jane smiling,

"You to."

Rapunzel nodded in thanks and then started on the simple shapes and gradually made her way through to an outline of a chameleon.

She was starting to paint Pascal's head when the door burst open.

Audrey came running in with her bag filled with paintings.

So far Audrey was the best painter in the class.

She even painted the school mural with bright colors that attracted a lot of people as they walked past.

"Sorry that I'm late, Mr Guillaume! I have a late pass here!" exclaimed Audrey, handing Mr Guillaume a piece of paper.

"I'll let you off today," said Mr Guillaume.

"Thanks so much!" gasped Audrey as she sat down.

"No probo. We're going to paint animals today so sit down and start," Mr Guillaume said cheerily.

Audrey quickly sat down and started sketching a fish.

She then started to paint the scales, silver, gold and pearly white.

The fish looked so real that Rapunzel half-expected it to dance out of the paper.

**I wish I could draw like that.**

Rapunzel carried on painting Pascal's head.

She dipped her paintbrush in green and gently stroked the rough canvas.

Rapunzel loved how the paintbrush flowed along on the paper making the picture come alive.

She worked her way to the tail and curved the end upwards with a little flick.

_**Half an hour later...**_

Rapunzel had finished Art class and was walking to Home Economics.

There Monsieur Louie was calling out the roll.

Rapunzel quietly sat next to Tiana, her cooking buddy as they listened to Mr Louie.

"Adam,"

"Here,"

"Anastasia,"

"Here,"

"Cinderella,"

"Here,"

"Fishlegs,"

"Hello!"

"Heather,"

"Hi..."

"Naveen,"

"Hey,"

"Odette,"

"Here,"

"Rapunzel,"

"Here Mr!" exclaimed Rapunzel.

Mr Louie grimaced and carried on with the roll.

When he had finished, he gave out instructions of how to make an egg souffle.

"So Tia, are you still saving up for culinary classes in college?" asked Rapunzel.

"I sure am! I ain't gonna give up now!" exclaimed Tiana.

Rapunzel smiled.

She grabbed a frying pan and a measuring cup.

Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"What?!" asked Rapunzel, accidentally hitting that person with the frying pan in process.

"Oww! Jeez Punzie! No need to freak out!" exclaimed Flynn, rubbing the side of his head.

"Oops! Sooo sorry!" apologized Rapunzel.

Tiana laughed.

"Well what do want?" asked Rapunzel.

"I just wanted to ask you if you guys had a spare fork," said Flynn.

"Sure! We have heaps!" replied Rapunzel handing a fork to Flynn.

Just then they heard a scream.

"Arrgghhhh! I'm on fiiiiiirrrrreeeeeee! Fuckin' hell! Put me ouuuttt!" shrieked Anastasia Termine, hopping up and down trying to blow her flaming designer dress out.

Odette who was near by, backed away.

Soon her bottom part of her dress was on fire and the table was kinda scorched.

At least her dress was kinda puffy and long so it took awhile for the fire to reach up.

"Yaaaaaahhhh!" Anastasia screamed, trying to splash heaps of water on her dress.

Cinderella splashed a bucket of water right on top of Anastasia.

"Oops," said Cinderella.

Anastasia's dress was completely burnt up and everyone could see her bright pink underwear.

"You little hoe!" yelled Anastasia to Cinderella.

Cinderella smirked.

Flynn was videoing the whole thing.

"Hey Katniss! Nice undies!" yelled Naveen.

"Lemme see the video," said Rapunzel, nabbing Flynn's phone off him.

As she pressed play, Rapunzel was surprised to see that Anastasia kinda did look like Katniss except more meaner and more snobbier.

"Why watch Catching Fire when we've got Katniss right here," remarked Flynn, grabbing his phone back.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. The problem is solved now," said Mr Louie.

Then the fire alarm went off.

Everyone had to evacuate the school building and report outside into the field.

"Well, that was an interesting lesson," said Tiana as Anastasia walked past, complaining about her ruined dress and having a tantrum.

"You got that right," agreed Rapunzel.

Kristoff and Anna came running over to Rapunzel and Tiana.

"What happened?" asked Anna.

"Anastasia kinda got herself in a heated situation," replied Rapunzel, motioning to Anastasia who's dress was burnt off.

Kristoff snorted.

"Wow. That's so um...Anastasia," said Anna.

"Yeah," agreed Rapunzel.

"We just came back from History with Mr (Jafar) Freeman," said Kristoff.

"It was borriiinnnggg!" exclaimed Anna.

"Mm-hmm," Kristoff agreed.

_**Few hours later...**_

Tiana had gone off somewhere else.

"How long are we going to stay out here?" moaned Anna.

"Dunno. But at least we don't have to go to Chemistry," said Kristoff.

Rrrrriiinnggg!

"You may all go to class now!" announced Mr (Clayton) Smith.

"Fuck that bell," hissed Kristoff.

"You jinxed it," added Anna.

Rapunzel raised her eyebrows.

"C'mon. We might as well go now before we get a detention from Mrs (Yzma) Amzy or either that she'll bite our heads off," said Kristoff.

"Bite our heads off?" asked Anna, giggling.

Kristoff said something about dead meat to Anna and she cracked up laughing.

**Probably a thing going on.**

"Hey blondie!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Hi Flynn," greeted Rapunzel.

"Check out my new Facebook status!" exclaimed Flynn, holding up his phone, showing something about Katniss and Anastasia.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

**Flynn is sometimes just plain weird.**

"Wanna walk to Chemistry with me?" asked Flynn.

"Sure! We're going to the same class so we might as well!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"So, did you do any of the homework that Mrs Amzy gave you?" asked Flynn.

"Yeah. But I had cheerleading practice so I kinda freestyled it," admitted Rapunzel.

"Don't worry. I didn't even do my homework," said Flynn, patting her shoulder.

Rapunzel's eye's widened (as if they couldn't possibly get any bigger!).

"You're in for it," Rapunzel said.

"Yeah. I know," sighed Flynn, running his hand through his perfect chocolate brown hair.

Rapunzel smiled at him and Flynn smiled back.

"Look at Romeo and Juliet here!" remarked Kristoff.

"We're not like that," Rapunzel replied.

"Why don't you guys just go out?" Kristoff asked.

"Speak for yourself. Aye Anna?" asked Flynn.

"What?" Anna asked.

Kristoff blushed.

"Exactly," said Flynn.

Rapunzel punched Flynn's shoulder lightly.

Flynn ruffled Rapunzel's long, waist length, golden locks.

Anna and Kristoff exchanged glances, knowingly both thinking about the same thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**{BTW Corona High is actually a real school in California and I didn't realize that until I searched it up. Their school mascot is a black panther but in **_**this **_**story the school mascot is gonna be a...falcon. So the sports teams are gonna be The Falcons and Atlantica Academy (Corona High's rivals) are gonna be The Sharks.}**

Flynn flopped in his seat next to Kristoff.

"Shit. I hope Mrs Amzy doesn't remind us about homework," hissed Flynn.

Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"Alright class. Today we shall be doing an experiment with iodine and acid. Please get into groups of two and follow the instructions on the sheet in front of you," ordered Mrs Amzy.

"Great," muttered Flynn.

**A old hag who gives us scoddy work to do just can't get any worse.**

"Oh and one more thing. The groups are going to be chosen by me," Mrs Amzy announced.

**Oh yes it just did.**

"Fuck," whispered Kristoff.

"Flynn with Gerda, Anna with Kristoff, Rapunzel with Johnny, Kai with Mavis, Ruffnut with Jack, Tuffnut with Heather, Astrid with Snotlout, Hiccup with Tooth and Merida with Fishlegs. Now get cracking!" exclaimed Mrs Amzy.

"At least you're with someone who you like," muttered Flynn.

Kristoff didn't look disappointed at all.

**That lucky bastard.**

Flynn reluctantly walked over to Gerda, who was reading a book silently.

"Hello," said Flynn.

Gerda kept reading.

**Great. I'm with a girl who hardly talks.**

"I said hello," repeated Flynn.

Gerda just looked at him and carried on reading.

Flynn then took the book from Gerda.

"Can you please give my book back?" asked Gerda, barely hearable.

"Uh-uh. First you need to talk to me about this sciencey stuff. Also don't be like that Asian chic off Pitch Perfect," said Flynn, flipping through Gerda's book, Mortal Instruments and tossing it in Gerda's bag.

"Fine I'll talk," said Gerda, quietly.

"Great," said Flynn.

They sat there awkwardly.

"So, I hear that Kai is your friend right?" asked Flynn.

"Yeah," replied Gerda.

"Only friends?" questioned Flynn.

"Yes only friends," Gerda replied.

Flynn smirked.

"Are you sure?" Flynn asked, slyly.

"Yes," Gerda said firmly.

"One person from each group grab a test tube. The other person will copy down what is written on the board," announced Mrs Amzy.

Gerda stood up and walked over to Mr Amzy.

Flynn lazily propped his feet up on the desk and started to chat to Jack, who happened to be sitting behind Flynn.

"How's you partner?" asked Flynn.

"Bitch keeps talking too much," replied Jack.

"We'll I've got a bitch that doesn't talk enough," Flynn said.

"Wanna swap?" Jack asked.

"Sure," agreed Flynn.

But just as Flynn was about to walk over to where Jack was,

"Flynn! Sit back down this instant!" yelled Mrs Amzy.

**Fuck.**

"And then there's a bitch who notices too much," muttered Flynn, slouching on his chair.

Gerda came back with a test tube full of yellow stuff.

"That looks like puss," said Flynn.

Gerda looked at Flynn as if he had confirmed that the moon was made out of green cheese.

Flynn just gave her a a smirk.

"Right. Flynn you sit here while I do the work otherwise you'll mess it all up," ordered Gerda.

"Aye, aye captain. No need to shout," muttered Flynn.

Flynn looked over to where Rapunzel and Johnny were sitting.

Rapunzel was laughing at what Johnny was saying.

Flynn felt a pang of jealousy.

**Dang. Why does she have to me so damn pretty?**

"Hey Flynn. You're eyes looked like they're gonna pop out of their sockets," remarked Jack.

Flynn whirled around.

"Huh? What?" asked Flynn.

"Don't worry. I won't tell her," said Jack.

"You better not," Flynn said.

Jack nodded slowly.

Flynn nodded in thanks.

But unknowingly Jack smirked.

**Don't worry. Don't worry pretty boy. You'll thank me for it someday.**

And with that Jack walked over to Rapunzel.


	7. Chapter 7

**{Also Hans isn't gonna be a bad character in this fanfiction even though in the movie he is. :o}**

_**After school...**_

Tooth waited for her bus to arrive.

She looked at her phone.

It was already 3:30.

**God. Why do buses arrive here so late?**

"Hey Tooth! Wait up!" yelled her best-friend, Jack, running over.

"Well what took you so long?" asked Tooth, with her arms crossed.

"I was talking to Rapunzel about someone liking her," replied Jack, smirking.

"Did you tell her?" Tooth asked.

"No way! I promised Flynn that I wouldn't tell. But I gave her small details," said Jack.

"Why don't they just go out?" questioned Tooth.

"I know aye! Everyone practically knows that they like each other. Except maybe each other and probably aliens from Mars," Jack said.

"Yeah," agreed Tooth.

Just then a cool breeze filled the air making Tooth's chocolate brown hair flutter in the wind.

"Ya know I might go to the hairdressers tonight to cut my hair," said Tooth.

"Doesn't your mom work at the hairdressers salon or something?" asked Jack.

"Yeah. But mama's going off somewhere else so she can't do my hair tonight and I have the whole house to myself," said Tooth.

"What about BT (Baby Tooth)?" Jack asked.

"Well I might ring Jamie's house to see if they want to baby sit her," said Tooth.

"I could come over with Emma and we could look after them," offered Jack.

"Really? You don't have to if you don't want to!" Tooth exclaimed.

"It's alright. And besides Emma wants to socialize with kids her own age instead of a mean old brother," replied Jack, laughing.

"Did she really say that?" Tooth asked, laughing as well.

"Yeah! An-Hey look! Our bus is here!" exclaimed Jack.

"Finally!" Tooth gasped.

Tooth and Jack paid their bus fees and hopped at the back seats.

"So when will you guys arrive?" asked Tooth.

"After dinner I suppose," replied Jack.

Tooth grinned with her perfect white teeth and gave a 'thumbs up' to Jack.

"Do you think BT would wanna haircut?" asked Jack.

"Maybe. I'll ask her. But I really want go dye my fringe and kinda layer my hair in different sections," said Tooth, patting her hair.

"Well just don't try putting bleach in your hair, cause you'll turn out to be like me," Jack said, pointing at his brown hair. It still had white streaks running through the outside.

Tooth snorted at that incident.

It was when Jack was over at Tooth's house.

He had gone to the bathroom to take a shower and decided to snoop around a little.

He ended up finding a yellow container with nothing labeled on the outside.

Thinking that it was shampoo, he poured it on his hair and well you can guess what had happened.

"You guys should have labeled it," said Jack.

"Well you should have know by the smell anyway," Tooth shot back.

Tooth and Jack laughed.

"Hey Jack!" yelled someone at the front.

It was Heather Report.

"Hi," said Jack.

Heather quickly ran to Jack and squashed next to Jack, shoving Tooth aside.

Heather was a snobby, mean, obnoxious girl who practically stalked the guy that she liked, who currently happened to be Jack.

"Oh. Hi Heather," muttered Jack.

He gave a 'Help me!' look at to Tooth.

Tooth just shrugged.

**Sorry. **

"Hey Jack! How's basketball going?" asked Heather, leaning on Jack.

Jack edged away.

"It's great," replied Jack.

Tooth stared out the window.

She sighed.

**Mama I hope you earn enough money to make papa well.**

Tooth and her family were Spanish.

They were quite poor and Tooth had to work at her mother's hair saloon to earn money for their family.

Also BT was only ten and couldn't stay in the apartment alone so Tooth sometimes had to get someone else to baby sit BT.

But her father had gotten very ill after working too much (he's a builder) and her mama had to go away a lot for her work.

So Tooth wanted to become a doctor so she could cure her papa.

**Please papa. Get well please!**

"Tooth? Tooth? Heather's gone now and you're apartment is here," said Jack.

"Oh yeah. Thanks Jack! I'll see you later," Tooth said, waving at Jack.

Tooth opened the door.

BT was already here waiting for Tooth.

**Melody's parents must have dropped her off here.**

"_Hola! _Tooth!" exclaimed BT.

"_Hola! _BT! How was school?" asked Tooth.

"My _amigo _and I got in lead role for our school play!" exclaimed BT.

"That's great _hermana menor!_" Tooth exclaimed.

"Is _mamá_ coming back today?" asked BT.

"No. _Lo siento. _But Emma will come over with Jack!" exclaimed Tooth.

"Emma! Yay!" yelled BT.

Tooth smiled.

She loved making her sister happy. It made her smile to see BT full of joy.

**Please Lord. Make papa well again.**

Tooth grabbed leftover Chinese takeaway from the fridge.

She heated it up in the microwave and served it out for BT and herself.

The two of them gobbled down the Chinese takeaway like a pack of hungry wolves.

Ding-dong!

**That must be Jack and Emma!**

Tooth ran ahead and opened the door.

Jack and Emma were waiting outside.

"Emma!" yelled BT.

"BT!" Emma yelled.

Both of them tackled each other over with their hugs.

"Hi Jack. Sorry that our apartment is in a mess," apologized Tooth.

"All goods. At least your parents aren't the clean freak type," replied Jack.

"Yeah. So we'll go to the hairdressers in twenty minutes, ok?" asked Tooth.

"Ok. Shall the four of us watch a movie together afterwards?" asked Jack.

"Hmmm. It has to be PG or lower," said Tooth.

"Ooh! Can we watch Despicable Me 2? Pleeeeaasssee?" asked Emma and BT, giving them sweet smiles.

Jack smiled at Tooth.

"Why not?"

_**At the hairdressers...**_

Emma and BT had trimmed their hair a little bit.

Jack didn't let anyone touch his hair.

"No you don't have to pay us. You're mother is the boss," said one of the hairdressers to Tooth.

"Oh! Thank you so much! I really love my hair now!" exclaimed Tooth.

"No probs girl," the hairdresser winked.

Tooth came out.

"Wow! You look amazing!" exclaimed Jack.

Tooth's hair was now in shoulder length and had choppy, but wavy layers and had dyed her fringe, yellow, green, purple, pink, orange, lime and red.

The hairdresser lady gave some hairstyling equipment to do other creative things with her hair.

"I like it," said Jack, looking impressed.

"Thanks," Tooth replied, smiling.

She beckoned Emma and BT to follow them as they walked to the video rent.

Emma and BT picked up the video and they headed to Tooth's apartment.

_**Few hours later...**_

Despicable Me 2 had finished and it was time to say goodbye to Emma and Jack.

"Bye Emma," said BT.

"See you BT," Emma said.

"I'll see you on Monday I guess," said Tooth.

"Yeah," replied Jack.

Tooth and Jack hugged each other goodbye and they left.

BT yawned.

"Alright BT. Time to go to bed _amigo,_" said Tooth picking up and placing BT gently on the couch.

"Goodnight," whispered Tooth as she turned off the lights.

"Goodnight," BT mumbled back.

Tooth walked to her parent's room.

She yawned and then crashed on the bed.

**{amigo(s)=friend**

**hola=hello**

**hermana menor=little sister**

**mamá=mother/mom/mum**

**lo siento=sorry**

**If I had gotten a mistake I'm sorry. As I have told you before, I am a New Zealander not Spanish and I got this information off the Internet so please don't rash out on me if I mixed something up! **

**Anyway thank you for all of your ammmazing reviews!}**


	8. Chapter 8

_**10:00am**_

"Jack! Jack! Wake up! It's Saturday!" exclaimed Emma.

"Saturday? Ugh. Go back to sleep Emma," mumbled Jack.

Emma sighed and walked off.

Jack was finally falling back into sleep, when he felt a cold wet something splash all over his face.

Emma had just dunked a whole bucket of water at his face.

**Great.**

"Emma!" yelled Jack.

Emma ran away, squealing as Jack chased after her.

When he had caught her he tickled under her arms with his cold dripping hands.

"Eeeeee! Jack stop! Mom!" squealed Emma, trying to wriggle out of Jack's reach.

"That's enough Jack and Emma. It's breakfast time," said mom.

Jack and Emma quickly sat down.

"Where's dad?" asked Jack, taking a bite out of his toast.

"He's gone to work early," replied mom.

"When will he be back?" asked Emma.

"2:30 or 3:00," said mom.

"Can we invite BT and Tooth over to our house?" Emma asked.

"Mmmm. You could. I'll be going to work soon so yes they can come over," agreed mom.

"Yay!" yelled Emma.

Jack smiled.

He decided to dress out of his pjs (which happened to be pants and a white t-shirt.

_**Later on at 12:00pm...**_

Jack then decided to text Tooth about her coming over to his place.

**Jack: Hey Tooth! Do ya wanna come 2 our place 2day?**

**Tooth: Well don't we have homework or something?**

**Jack: U can bring it here if u want**

**Tooth: Well mama just came back so I'll tell her now.**

Jack waited.

**Tooth: She said I have to be back by 7:00**

**Jack: Ok. I'll c u soon**

Jack tossed his phone aside and waited.

Ding-dong!

Jack opened the door.

"Hi-hi-hi!" exclaimed Emma.

"Hiiiii!" yelled BT.

"Do you wanna see my room?" asked Emma.

"Ok!" BT exclaimed as she ran upstairs to Emma's room.

"Well BT's certainly happy about it," said Jack.

"Yeah," said Tooth.

She looked at her feet.

"Hey, what's wrong Tooth," Jack asked gently.

"Oh nothing," replied Tooth, giving Jack a forced smile.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. I'm fine," said Tooth as she sat on a leather couch.

She eyes flickered a little.

Jack sensed that something was wrong but he decided to ask about it later.

"Hey, why don't we make something?" asked Jack suddenly.

"Like what?" asked Tooth.

"We could bake something for the kids," said Jack.

"Ooh! Can we make chocolate-chip cookies?" asked Tooth.

"Sure! I'll get the ingredients and you can ask BT and Emma if they wanna join in," replied Jack.

Tooth ran up the stairs while Jack got the ingredients.

As Jack was grabbing the flour, Emma, BT and Tooth rushed down to help Jack cook.

"Mmmmm. I love chocolate," said BT and Emma in unison.

They both laughed.

Tooth and Jack smiled at them as they let BT and Emma help them cook.

_**One hour later...**_

"This taste good," said Emma with mouth full of chocolate-chip cookies.

BT nodded and grabbed another one.

"Well that was a success," remarked Tooth, looking at the two minors with chocolate smeared all over their faces.

Jack and Tooth somehow managed to study for twenty minutes when the cookies were in the oven.

"I'll say," agreed Jack.

He looked at Tooth who was texting on her phone now.

Her face went pale and franticly started texting back.

**I wonder what was bothering her?**

_**Later on...**_

Tooth and BT had left and dad had come back so he decided to hang out with Flynn and Kristoff and kick around with some football at the park.

"Ya know I just don't get girls sometimes. They're just too...complicated," said Flynn.

"Well everyone practically knows you pretty much a digging in for Rapunzel," replied Kristoff, tossing the football to Flynn.

"Everyone except her," sighed Flynn, catching the football and tossing it to Jack.

"Why don't you stop being a chicken and ask her out?" asked Jack, catching the ball, tossing it the air a couple of times before kicking it to Kristoff.

"I'm not a chicken. I'm in The Falcons team for basketball and besides didn't she have a thing for that football guy, Hercules or something?" Flynn asked.

"Flynn, that was fucking last summer. Besides he goes out with Megara Grecia," Kristoff said throwing the football as far as he could.

He watched as Flynn ran to get it.

"Sometimes I think he's the one that needs a little fixer upper and needs to man up," murmured Kristoff.

"Yeah and to stop being a chicken and ask out Rapunzel," agreed Jack.

Flynn came back with the football and tossed to Jack.

Bzzzztttt!

Bzzzztttt!

Bzzzztttt!

Jack dropped the ball and picked up his cell-phone.

"Hello?" asked Jack.

"Jack, I'm going on a busiuss trip for a few days so could you please take care of Emma and stay in the house until dad comes alright?" replied his mom other side.

**Gee hello to you to.**

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yes. No I was not rolling my eyes. Yes. Yep. Ok. Yes. Yes. Ok. I get it. I will. I'll stay here. Yes. Ok. Yep. Yep. Ok. Yep. No. Yes. Yep. I know. Yeah. Yeah. I know. I know. No kidding. No I'm not being sarcastic. No not lik-nevermind. No I'll be fine. Yes. Yes. Yep. Ok. Yep. Love you to. Yep. Ok. Bye," said Jack.

Jack stuck his phone back in his pocket.

He then turned around to see Kristoff and Flynn with their eyebrows raised.

"I'm guessing your mom rang," guessed Kristoff.

"Yeah," replied Jack and tossed the football back to them.

**{Thanks for the reviews!}**


	9. Chapter 9

**{FYI Anna and the rest of the classmates are 16 and Elsa is gonna be 17 **_**in this story! **_**I know that Elsa is what like three years older than Anna. But this is just a fanfic so please understand!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the school}**

Elsa stared out of the window. Anna and Rapunzel had gone to the mall, Gothel was hanging out with her friends Vanessa and Helga and Aunt Prim and Uncle Tom had gone out.

Elsa couldn't go outside because she had to finish her Calculus homework from Mr Sweet and she was still only half-way through the first section.

**This is very fun.**

**Ha.**

**Not.**

Bzzzztttt!

Elsa looked at her phone.

_"You have received a new text!"_

Elsa looked at her phone.

Kida had sent her a message.

**Kida: Hey Snow Queen! Where r u?**

**Elsa: I'm at home. Got heeeeaapps of homework 2 do :P**

**Kida: Do u want Chel, Poca and I 2 help u? :{D**

**Elsa: Yes please! :D**

**Kida: Be there in a min :)**

**Elsa: K k. C u then! XD**

Elsa smiled.

Bzzzztttt.

_"You have recieved a new text from Unknown,"_

**Who's this?**

Elsa decided to text back.

**Unknown: Hello Elsa Arendelle**

**Elsa: Who is this?**

**Unknown: Why must you know?**

**Elsa: Because I don't appereciate people who randomly text me for no reason -_-**

**Unknown: Well I have news for you. You are a bitchy slut and a hoe. You think you're so smart and hot but you're not and Hans will never ever like you. Nobody will ever like you.**

Elsa just stared at her phone in shock.

It took a few minutes to realize that she was being blackmailed.

**Elsa: How am I a bitchy slut hoe?**

**Unknown: You just are and Hans is mine!**

**Elsa: Nice. I don't even like him. But who are you and how did you get my number?**

**Unknown: You don't have to be so nosey, bitch**

**Elsa: Well you don't have to be so stalkerish, idiot**

**Unknown: Say that again Elsa Arendelle and I'll take a way everything that you love including Anna, Kida, Chel, Pocahontas, Hans, your family and everything until you are an ugly melted puddle of a mess that nobody would ever want to look at ever again and broken hearts**

Elsa turned off her phone and tossed it across the bed.

**What a very horrible person!**

**That girl/boy derserves a slap on her/his face!**

She didn't even notice Kida, Chel and Pocahontas enter in.

"Hey Elsa," greeted Kida.

"What!?" yelled Elsa, face paler than possible.

"Woah! You ok Elsa? You look like you've seen a ghost," said Chel, looking concerned.

"No it's alright. I was just kinda suprised I guess," lied Elsa.

Pocahontas and Chel nodded. But Kida didn't look convinced.

**Something's not right about Elsa today. I'll ask her later about it.**

Kida thought.

"So are you gonna help me with my homework?" asked Elsa.

"Sure," said Pocahontas.

Elsa, Kida, Pocahontas and Chel worked on Elsa's homework until it was time for Pocahontas and Chel to head off to home.

However Kida stayed behind.

"Alright Elsa. What's wrong?" asked Kida.

"There's not-,"

"No. There us something bothering you inside. I've known you ever since Preschool so I should know," interuppted Kida.

"Alright," Elsa sighed,

"Here it is."

Elsa turned on her phone and showed Kida the messages from 'Unknown'.

"What the fuck! Whoever did this to you deserves a hiding from my cousin Ralph, a personal face rearrangement by me and 48 hours of listening to Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus!" yelled Kida.

Elsa couldn't help but smile a little.

"Thanks. But that won't be necessary. I just wanna know if you know who might have sent this to me," said Elsa.

Kida looked at the phone number.

"I don't recognize the number. But I reckon it'll be someone who is overly-obsessed with Hans," replied Kida.

"But why me?" asked Elsa, groaning.

"Maybe 'cause Hans likes you. He always seems to look at your direction a lot," Kida said.

"Which I find really creepy," muttered Elsa.

"And which I find it cute," sighed Kida.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"But seriously Elsa. If this ever ever happens to you again, the tell be immediately and I'll personally deal with this creep," said Kida, fiercely.

Elsa nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

**{Yeah, yeah I know my last few chapters weren't that great. Hopefully this will make up for most of them. **

**I'll mention the main pairings again.**

**Kristanna (squeals)**

**Hiccstrid **

**New Dream **

**Gerdai**

**Rainbow Snowcone **

**Iceburns (Hans isn't bad in this fanfic!)**

**Snether **

**Fishnut **

**Johnavis **

**Merida (?)**

**Like I have said in my eariler Author's Note, I have warned you that this fanfic has Rainbow Snowcone so if you don't like that pairing then I suggest you stop reading right this moment.**

**Megera (guest): No sorry. There are plenty of amazing Jelsa fanfics though! (read Julia Rider's Jelsa fanfic. It's amazing!) .}**

**School. Hate it.**

Kristoff walked through the lockers.

His locker was right next to this chic called Mulan.

She hung out with Astrid and her little groupie.

Kristoff could hear them gossiping and doing all girly stuff.

"That Heather girl is such a bitch," Astrid was saying.

"Yeah I know. She should learn to stop stalking people and man up," Merida said.

"Well she hangs out with Yasmine, Sadira and Saleen so I'm not that surprised," replied Astrid.

"I hate those kinda clique girls," muttered Merida.

**Ok. Maybe not that much girly things.**

"Apparently she doesn't like Hiccup anymore. She likes Jack now," added Mulan.

"Really?" asked Astrid.

**I could have sworn she looked really happy.**

Kristoff tried to duck his head down and make it look like he wasn't listening.

"Well that's good news for you I guess," said Mulan.

Astrid blushed.

"An-Oh hey Kristoff!" exclaimed Merida.

"Hi..." mumbled Kristoff.

"Did you hear anything what we just said?" demanded Mulan.

Kristoff shook his head and ran out into the courtyard.

He meet up with Flynn and talked regular guy stuff.

NOT gossiping though!

**Jeez. I hate girls who gossip a lot.**

Just then Anna and Rapunzel ran over to where Kristoff and Flynn were.

"Hi-Kristoff-guess-what-happened-on-Saturday-you'll-never-guess-what-happened-I-got-a-date-with-a-super-sexy-guy-kidding-I-actually-got-my-hair-done-see-look-isn't-it-amazing-I-went-with-Rapunzel-and-we-also-saw-Tooth-and-Jack-and-two-other-girls-there-they-said-hi-to-us-they-were-so-cute-so-do-you-like-our-hair?!" exclaimed Anna as she let out a gasp of air.

"What was that?" whispered Kristoff.

"I think I understood about every fifth word she just said," whispered Flynn.

"That's better then what I was doing," muttered Kristoff.

"So Rapunzel and I got our hair done! See!" squealed Anna, showing Kristoff her dip-dyed silver hair at the edge and had let her hair down just for the occasion. Her strawberry-blonde hair was blended into the silvery-white streaks.

Rapunzel had shoulder length pixie-styled brunette hair with a couple of wavy layers at the sides.

"Your hair looks...nice," mumbled Kristoff.

"Only nice! Hmph. Even Fishlegs could probably explain better than you could," huffed Anna and with that Anna and Rapunzel walked off.

"Umm. What just happened there?" asked Kristoff.

"Dunno. They're complicated," said Flynn.

"You're right. Girls are complicated," replied Kristoff.

"Yeah. One minute they're 'Oh you're so amazing' next minute they're like 'Eww I hate you so much'!" Flynn complained.

"They're bitchy," said Kristoff.

"And bossy," added Flynn.

"And weird,"

"And emotional,"

"And strange,"

"And has a lot of mood swings,"

"And man they need to chill," said Kristoff.

Flynn just glanced at a couple of girls, wistfuly.

"You really need to ask Rapunzel out," smirked Kristoff.

"Shut-up Anna!" yelled Flynn.

Rrrriiiinnngggg!

Flynn and Kristoff raced each other to class, which happened to be Astronomy with Mr Doppler.

**Great. We have a hyper-active teacher next who is convinced that life on other planets are possible.**

Kristoff and Flynn sat at the back row, behind Tuffnut and Snotlout.

"Ahem. Class we shall begin begin on Astronomy today," announced Mr Doppler.

"Gee. How exciting," muttered Kristoff.

"But also we will be researching on...stars," said Mr Doppler.

Silence.

**Stars. Interesting. A big ball of gas burning miles and miles away. How fantasying.**

"Also each of your groups of six will get particular star constellation that you must study for a group project! How does that sound? Yay! Whoop! Whoop! Go Delbert! Go Delbert! Go Delbert!" exclaimed Mr Doppler.

Blink, blink, went the eyes of the students staring back at him.

"Ahem. You must get into mixed groups so no Girly Gossip groups and no Bad Boys groups. So at least three of the people must be boys and three people must be girls. No go on what are you waiting for," said Mr Doppler.

Everyone chattered among themselves as they tried to get into mixed groups of six.

Kristoff, Flynn and Jack all went with Anna, Rapunzel and Tooth.

Astrid had Merida, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout.

Mavis had Johnny, Gerda, Kai, Hiccup and Heather.

"Ah, ah, ah. I'm going to change these groups a little. It seems to me that this class has a bit of a clique problem. Alright Group 1.

Flynn

Rapunzel

Snotlout

Heather

Hiccup

Astrid

Group 2.

Anna

Kristoff

Ruffnut

Tuffnut

Merida

Fishlegs

Group 3.

Gerda

Kai

Mavis

Johnny

Tooth

Jack

There we go! All done!" exclaimed Mr Doppler.

Everyone groaned.

**Great. We're with two weird twin psychos that never work or pay attention at class.**

Anna looked pretty much glum.

"Great," said Kristoff.

**At least I'm with Anna.**

"Hello my fellow idiots," greeted Tuffnut, smirking.

Ruffnut whacked his head with a book.

Tuffnut kicked Ruffut's shin.

Ruffnut tackled Tuffnut and started pulling Tuffnut's long dreadlocks.

Tuffnut slapped Ruffnut's face.

"Oi! Yer two, cut it out!" yelled Merida, splitting them apart, slapping them both.

**Yup. This is gonna be a loooong Astronomy class.**

Fishlegs walked in muttering nervously.

"Nebula...Mars...567 light years away...Callistro...Moon...Dwarf planet...Jupiter..." mumbled Fishlegs.

Anna and Kristoff exchanged glances.

Mr Doppler handed a piece of paper to each of the groups.

Kristoff picked up the piece of paper.

_[Canis Major.]_

**WTF is this?**

"I'm guessing it's got something to do with dogs," guessed Anna.

"Well it must be a big dog because it has major in it," said Tuffnut.

"Interesting. A big dog in the sky," Kristoff said sarcastically.

"Oh. Is it a bitch?" asked Ruffnut.

Now it was Tuffnut's turn to whack Ruffnut's head.

"No. According to the ancient mythologies, these constellations are heroes who have died in the past and are now watching over and protecting us," exclaimed Merida, flicking through an astronomy book.

"Gee. A bunch of dead guys watching over us? Pffftttt! That is the most stupidest idea you've ever said!" snickered Tuffnut.

"It says right here yer idiot!" Merida yelled, shoving the astronomy book at Tuffnut's face.

"Ok! Ok! I get it! Can you take the book off my face now?" asked Tuffnut.

Merida ripped it right off his face and shoved it to Fishlegs.

"Owww! My dick hurts! I am hurt! I am very hurt!" yelled Tuffnut as Ruffnut kicked his private place.

"Uh...ok. That would have been really nice to know," said Kristoff.

"Riiiigggghhhttty-o," added Anna.

"Ok everyone. We need to research so did anyone bring their laptop, i-pad or tablet?" asked Kristoff.

Fishlegs held out his tablet.

Kristoff turned it on and searched up _Canis Major._

"Ok Fishlegs note this down. Canis Major is one of the 88 modern constellations and was included in the 2nd centaury astronomer Ptolemy's 48 constellations. It's name is Latin for 'greater dog' and is commonly represented as one of the dogs following Orion the hunter.

Canis Major also happens to have the brightest star in the entire sky and it's name is Sirius," explained Kristoff

"Is this Roman and Greek mythology?" asked Anna.

"Apparently yes," replied Kristoff.

"I love mythologies. My mother always told me stories about our Scottish ancestors and how they lived in those times," said Merida.

"Here we go again," muttered Tuffnut, rolling his eyes.

Merida just pushed Tuffnut off his seat.

"Once upon a time," started Merida.

"Does it always have to start off with 'once upon a time'?" asked Ruffnut.

"Yes it does. Anyway, once uopn a time, there was a Scottish princess who lived with her mother a graceful and regal queen who loved stitching with the tapestry made for their family, her father a tough warrior and a bear hunter and her three little brothers who were little tricksters also known as little devils. This princess was a free and wild princess. Not one of those proxy little dainty ones. She loved adventures, loved going outdoors and especially loved archery with her horse. However her mother had prepared three suitors for her to marry and compete for her hand in marriage in archery. The princess was shocked when she found out this announcement and tried to talk her mother out of it but her mother insisted that it would be fine.

The day came when the three suitors came to their kingdom to compete.

The first suitor missed.

The second suitor missed but almost hit the target.

But the third suitor got bulls-eye.

Unfortunately the princess couldn't take all of this anymore. So she decided to compete for her own freedom. She managed to get bulls-eye in every single target. The princess managed to win her own freedom but her mother was furious. Then the princess cut the bond between her mother and the princess in the tapestry and fled from the kingdom with her horse.

She came across blue wisps.

Now there was an old saying that these wisps could lead you to your own fate.

So she decided to follow them..." Merida carried on.

_**Few minutes later...**_

"...and they lived happily ever after," finished Merida.

Tuffnut yawned.

Fishlegs was snoring on the table.

"Well that was an interesting tale," said Anna,

"But I prefer the Hans Christian Andersen tale, The Snow Queen."

"I don't like boring babyish 'once upon a time' stories," complained Tuffnut.

"Me neither," added Ruffnut.

"Tale...upon...Mermaid...story...legend...Andersen...old...folk...end..." mumbled Fishlegs in his sleep.

Anna, Kristoff and Merida groaned.

Fishlegs suddenly stood up

"The-remix-code-went-through-the-flashdrive! It didn't pass check!" exclaimed Fishlegs before snoring on the desk.

"Look guys we need to take this seriously!" exclaimed Kristoff.

"Yeah! AND WAKE UP FISHLEGS!" yelled Anna.

Fishlegs jolted up.

"Yes sir! My trust go towards you sir!" yelled Fishlegs.

Kristoff groaned.

"Will you guys just listen for a minute?" asked Kristoff looking exasperated.

"Sorry. Did you say something?" asked Tuffnut, turning around.

**I quit.**

"That's it. I give up," muttered Kristoff, putting his head on the desk.

Anna looked at Kristoff.

"EVERYONE! LISTEN TO ME! NOW! WHETHER WE LIKE IT OR NOT, WE NEED TO TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY WITHOUT ANY SNARKY COMMENTS, TUFFNUT AND RUFFNUT!" ordered Anna, slamming her fist on the table.

Every single person's head spun towards her.

"That's better," said Anna, approvingly.

Kristoff looked at Anna with pride.

"Don't worry Kristoff. I've got this all under control," whispered Anna.

"Good leadership skills Anna," said Mr Doppler standing up.

Anna beamed at him.

"Thanks Mr Doppler!" exclaimed Anna.

Mr Doppler gave a thumbs-up and sat down.

"Now as I was saying, we need to research this Canis Major and find out facts and details about this particular constellation. We also need to find the mythology side of how they named it Canis Major," explained Anna.

"Yes Mrs Feisty-pants," muttered Ruffnut.

Anna glared at Ruffut.

The whole class was still silent after Anna's rage at Tuffnut and Ruffnut.

Rriiinnnggg!

"You may be dismissed,"


	11. Chapter 11

"Good morning Corona High! This is Principal North speaking. The Falcons football team need to meet at the gym after school. Helga and Vanessa is holding a meeting for all the cheerleaders in the squad after school. The SRC must meet at the office at 2:00 sharp. Also Halloween's Dance is coming up in two weeks so if you want to buy a ticket soon, come to the dance studio after school. That's all for today. Enjoy the rest of your day!" Mr North's voice boomed through the intercom.

Anna was alone in her homeroom, listening to Oath by Cher Lloyd on her earphones.

_"Wherever you go, just always remember _

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This my oath to you,"_

The only person that she talked to in her homeroom was Audrey (Lorex), but she was talking with Nakoma (Pocahontas) and Audrey (Atlantis: The Lost Empire).

So Anna enjoyed sitting and listening to music.

**Music makes love bond together.**

Then Anna instantly started thinking about Kristoff and coincidently the song changed to Thousand Years by Christina Perri ft. Steve Kazee.

**Great. A sappy love song comes up right when I think about Kristoff.**

_"The day we meet,_

_Frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

_I knew I found home for my_

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubts suddenly goes away somehow,"_

**No. No. Not. Now. Oh crap.**

_"One step closer,"_

**Great. Here it comes.**

_"I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more,"_

**I thi-Yeah right. Kristoff and I aren't that couple-couple so shut it Anna.**

_"Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this,"_

**I could imagine Kristoff sing-No! Stop! You guys are only friends!**

_"One step closer,"_

**Oh no.**

_"I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more,"_

**Well he's just my friend.**

Anna sighed.

A full image of Kristoff helping her out and caring for her with his gentle nature and his gorgeous smile that ma-

**Wait what!**

_"And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more,"_

**His fac-Anna! Seriously! You need to stop this! God!**

Anna tried to blink out the image of Kristoff from her head.

_"One step closer_

_One step closer,"_

**One step out of the friend-zone? No. Just no Anna.**

_"__I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more,"_

**I'm tearing up now.**

_"And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more."_

Anna wiped a couple of tears from her face.

**Wow. One song can really make you all worked up. **

Then the song, Perfect by P!NK came on.

_"Made a wrong turn_

_Once or twice_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Bad decisions_

_That's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life..."_

**Oh jeez. Not another love song!**

Rrrriiinnggg!

Anna yanked her earphones out of her ears, turned off her phone and bolted out of the homeroom class. She had Math next with Weasel-Head.

**Great. How am I suppose to face Kristoff after that?**

Anna walked on forward.

Just then she started thinking about a boy. His name was Peter.

Anna liked Peter last year. But her rejected her at Halloween's Dance in front of her face and said that he would rather date a cow instead of a dumb blonde bitch and asked out Tigerlily instead. Rapunzel had kicked his ass while Ariel and Giselle had comforted her and hugged her but Anna cried for days and days.

That was why she didn't wanna fall for another cute guy.

**Like Kristoff. **

**Oh shut up!**

Then she bumped into a tall familiar body.

"Well. Hello," said Kristoff, chuckling.

**Speak of the devil. Not to mention that he looks pretty ho-Stop! Concentrate! Just say hi and that's it!**

"Oh so-sorry. Umm. H-hi Kri-Kristoff," stammered Anna.

"What's wrong Anna? Are you still mad about the hair thing? Cause it's looks amazing on you. Sorry that I didn't explain well enough," explained Kristoff.

_**I have died everda-**_**It was just only a song. Just a song.**

"Thanks. I'm fine," mumbled Anna, ducking her head down, tucking her hair behind her ears and blushing.

**He said my hair looks amazing! Wait he's my friend! Of course he would say that!**

"Hey Anna, are you sure you're ok? You're not you're bubbly self today. Was it cause of Astronomy class?" asked Kristoff.

Anna shook her head and ran off to class, with her cheeks flaming red and leaving Kristoff very confused.

Anna sat down at the far left corner, trying to hide from Kristoff.

She saw Kristoff take a seat at the front, next to Flynn.

Rapunzel came and sat next to Anna.

"Hey girl. You ok?" asked Rapunzel.

"Yeah," Anna whispered.

Rapunzel nodded.

Mr Weselton was calling the roll.

"Anna,"

"Here," mumbled Anna.

"Astrid,"

"Here,"

"Fishlegs,"

"Yes sire!"

"Flynn,"

"Present,"

"Gerda,"

"Here,"

"Heather,"

"Hi,"

"Hiccup,"

"Hello,"

"Jack,"

"Here,"

"Johnny,"

"Sup,"

"Kai,"

"Greetings,"

"Kristoff,"

"Here," drawled Kristoff.

**His voice sounds so perfe-Anna! Shut it!**

Anna groaned and thunked her head on the table.

Kristoff turned around.

He looked at Rapunzel and gave a 'What's wrong with Anna?' look.

Rapunzel just shrugged.

Anna could feel Kristoff's eyes on her, full of concern.

Immediately she started thinking of the song Hold On We're Going Home by Drake.

_"I got my eyes on you..."_

**Shut up! Shut the hell up! Kristoff will never like you in that way because you guys are just friends!**

Then Anna started groaning quietly so that only Rapunzel could hear.

"What's wrong Anna? You've got to tell me," whispered Rapunzel.

"I'm fine. Just some woman nature kicking in," Anna whispered back.

Rapunzel hesitated and nodded, not convinced.

"Alright. Who would like to hand out these textbooks?" asked Mr Weselton.

Silence.

"Hmmm. Ok then. I'll chose Flynn and Kristoff. Now go," ordered Mr Weselton.

Flynn handed the books out at the right and Kristoff handed out the books at the left.

**Oh shit! Kristoff is gonna come this away! Quick! Hide in your bag!**

So Anna stuffed her head inside her school bag.

When Kristoff eventually came over and tapped Anna on the shoulder, who's head was stuck in her bag.

"Hey they air's more fresh out here," remarked Kristoff.

**Wow. I really must look stupid, sticking my head in my bag.**

Anna gulped at Kristoff's touch.

**His hands feel so warm.**

"Go away," muttered Anna.

"Uh...ok," said Kristoff.

Kristoff was about to say something else but decided against it and went back to his own desk.

_**Hours later...**_

Anna walked towards her locker after class.

It was lunchtime and she really wanted to lock herself up in her locker.

**Jeez Anna. You're such an idiot. Kristoff probably thinks you're an idiot.**

Anna twirled the combination and looked inside her locker, searched for her purse.

**Crap. Where is my purse? I need it for my lunch money!**

Anna started tossing all of the items on floor, frantically throwing them in the air and muttering in frustration.

Unknowingly Kristoff watching her in amusement.

He just there with his arms crossed, smirking.

**Ah-ha! Found it!**

"Got it!" yelled Anna as she held up her purse triumphantly.

She bent down look pick up her things.

A hand reached over and passed her things to her.

It was Kristoff.

He smiled at her.

"Rough day huh?" asked Kristoff.

"Well, um yeah. I was um looking my um money so um yeah," stuttered Anna, blushing like a tomato and fumbling with her purse.

"Anything you need to tell me?" asked Kristoff,

"I mean you seemed a little down at Math today. But of course who wouldn't. We have the Weasel-head after all."

"Just going through some lady business," muttered Anna.

"Am I allowed to know?" questioned Kristoff.

"Uh, no, no, no! Best if you don't know! Yeah! Uh, no, no!" exclaimed Anna, quickly.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

"Ok. See ya around," said Kristoff walking off.

Anna looked at Kristoff.

"Wait!" yelled Anna.

**What! What are you doing Anna!**

Kristoff stopped.

"Can you walk with me to the cafeteria?" asked Anna, shyly.

"Sure," replied Kristoff, smiling.

They walked in an awkward silence.

"Sooooo. What now?" asked Kristoff.

"Uh, what now? I don't know! Do I look like I know? I mean I'm not a genius! How should I know?" Anna rambled on.

Kristoff looked at Anna in confusion.

**Yeah. Stupid. You're so stupid. And ver-Stop staring at him!**

They entered into the cafeteria.

Anna saw Rapunzel waving over to Anna and Anna gave a quick smile to Kristoff and ran off.

Anna plopped down on a seat next to Rapunzel, Tooth, Ariel and Giselle.

"So Anna, what's been bothering you today?" asked Rapunzel.

Anna was about to say something but,

"Hey girls! Mind if we sit here?" asked Flynn as he slouched down in front of Rapunzel.

Kristoff, Edward, Eric and Jack were behind him.

**Oh no. Why is Kristoff here? Now it's gonna be a really awkward lunchtime.**

Kristoff sat in front of Anna,

Jack sat beside Tooth,

Eric sat next to Flynn and Edward let Giselle sit on his lap.

"How come you guys are sitting here?" asked Ariel.

"Why not," Flynn asked,

"Kidding! A couple of freshman's stole our seat so we decided to come here."

"Oh," was all Anna could say.

Anna decided to turn put on her earphones and listen to music to block everyone out.

Just then the song, What The Fox Say? by Ylvis came on.

**Yeah. Pathetic song for a pathetic girl.**

Then followed Roar by Katy Perry.

Then Royals by Lorde.

**At least no love songs.**

Then the song, Heart Attack br Demi Lovato came on.

**Guess I spoke too soon.**

_"Puttin' my defences up_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If ever did that I think I'll have Heart Attack,"_

**Wow. This is so relatable.**

"You're good at singing," said Ariel.

**Oh my God. Did I actually sang that out loud?**

"Ok. Thanks," replied Anna.

"Hey An-"

Anna ignored Kristoff and put her earphones on.

Kristoff reached over and pulled her earphones off.

Anna felt his fingers brush across her face for a brief second. Her skin tingled.

"Hey!" exclaimed Anna, trying to grab her earphones back.

"Wait. I just wanna ask you something," said Kristoff.

"Fine," Anna said.

"Why are you acting all so weird today? Did I do wrong or something?" Kristoff asked.

"No. It's-it's just that you won't understand," mumbled Anna.

She did a huge mistake of looking up and saw his face.

Kristoff looked up.

Anna stared at his rugged but handsome features, especially his at his soft light brown eyes and gazed for a long time.

**Sigh. If only he knew. **

Anna then looked down.

**What is wrong with me? If there's a prize for the dumbest and the naïve girl, I guess I've already won that.**

Anna clutched her head, trying to shake her thoughts out.

**Ya know guys ain't worth the aggravation.**

Kristoff tried to talk to her.

**Yeah. That's ancient history. Been there. Done that.**

Rapunzel then noticed Kristoff trying to talk to Anna.

She stood and and announced that her and Kristoff are going to have a little talk.

"We are?" asked Kristoff.

"Yes. We are," said Rapunzel, firmly, dragging him along.

Finally she stopped at the lockers.

"Look Kristoff. My best friend has been acting really weird ever since Math. Do you suppose you know why?" asked Rapunzel.

"Actually I was about to ask you the same thing and no. I don't know. Maybe it's teenage hormones," replied Kristoff.

"No. She has never acted this way before. It must be more then that," said Rapunzel.

"Well what should we do?" asked Kristoff.

"Hmmm. Well what class are you guys are in next?" Rapunzel asked.

"We're both in Music," Kristoff replied.

"Maybe could you know, be more of a friend to her. Help her out. Be her partner. Be positive to her and NO jokes on her, alright?" asked Rapunzel.

"Well, ok," agreed Kristoff.

_**At music class...**_

All of the student had to sing in front of the whole class.

At the moment Drizella Termine and Anastasia Termine were singing Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia.

Anna cringed as the two sister hit the high notes.

"Shoot me down!

But I won't fall!

I am Titaaaannniuuummm!" shrieked Drizella and Anastasia.

"I think I'll be permanently deaf after this," whispered Anna to Ariel.

Ariel nodded.

"Alright class. Next up is Ariel Aqualane!" exclaimed Mr (Sebastian) Crustaceous, their Jamican/American music teacher, who was also Ariel's uncle.

"Hi. I'm going to sing a very old but a very inspiring song for you guys. Hope you enjoy," said Ariel.

She stood up on the stage and began to sing Hero by Mariah Carey.

"There's a hero,

If you look inside your heart,

You don't have to be afraid of who you are,"

**Wow. She really good at singing.**

"And when the hero comes along

With the strength to carry on..."

**Well they don't nickname Ariel, siren for no reason.**

"When the hero lies in you," finished Ariel.

Everyone chreered and whistled.

Ariel smiled and nodded thanks at everyone and then sat down.

"Wonderful as usual. Next is Anna Arendelle," said Mr Crustaceous.

Anna nervously stood up.

Her eyes looked around the room.

Kristoff was sitting in the middle smiling at her.

"Ahem. I shall be singing the modern version Popular by Ariana Grande ft. MIKA," said Anna.

Silence.

Anna turned on the instrumental and started singing.

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la, la, la

You were the popular one, the popular chick

It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish

Standing on the field your pretty pompoms

Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn

I could have been a mess but I never went wrong

Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song

I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song..."

Anna was dancing along while everyone was cheering.

"My problem, I never was a model,

I never was a scholar,

But you were always popular..."

"Popular, I know about popular

It's not about who you are, or you fancy car..."

Everyone danced along with her.

"All you ever need to know," Anna sang the last line.

Everyone clapped and cheered loudly.

Ariel gave a grin and big thumbs-up.

Kristoff gave her a smile and mouthed 'Great job.'

And for the first time from math class, Anna gave a genuine smile without any weirdness.

"Great job Anna! Next is Odette Swanpool," Mr Crustaceous announced.

"So how did I do?" sueaked Anna.

"You did amazing!" exclaimed Ariel.

"And you finally got rid of your weirdness," added Kristoff.

**Uh yeah and about that...**

"Yeah! I did!" lied Anna, cheerily pretending that she was ok.

_**Later...**_

Anna and Kristoff walked to Anna's locker.

**At least it's not as awkward now even though he still looks re-Shut up!**

"I never knew you could sing well," said Kristoff.

Anna giggled.

"Thanks!"

She wrapped her arms around him. A genuine friend hug.

Kristoff chuckled and hugged back.

Anna let go of Kristoff.

"It's good to have your feisty nature kicking back in again," remarked Kristoff.

"Yeah. It's good to have me back," replied Anna.

They gazed at each other for a moment.

**His eye's are gorgeous. I could stare at them all day.**

Rrriiinnnggg!

"Uh, I better go," said Anna waving at Kristoff and running off.

Kristoff waved back.


	12. Chapter 12

**{Guest: New dream is Eugene and Rapunzel. Flynn shall reveal his true name to Rapunzel in later chapters**

**There'll be many different POV's in this chapter. Enjoy!}**

Hiccup was inside a smelly rubbish bin.

How he managed to get in there other people wouldn't know.

But Snotlout did. He was the one who dumped him there in the first place.

_Flashback:_

_Hiccup was walking back from his class to English. Somehow he bumped into someone._

_It was Astrid. Her golden hair was in a side braid and her blue eyes were crystal clear._

_"Oh um hi," said Hiccup, blushing._

_"Hey. It's me Astrid," replied Astrid._

_"Yeah. I kinda figured. I mean not it that way or in any other way apart fro-Wait what am I talking about?" Hiccup rambled on._

_"Have no idea. Anyway, how's it going with Snotlout?" askef Astrid._

_"Not great. Could've been worse though," muttered Hiccup, looking down._

_"So have you tried to stand up to him yet?" asked Astrid._

_"Unfortunately no," said Hiccup._

_"Why not?" demanded Astrid, her eyes glaring at Hiccup._

_**Damn. Astrid even looks pretty when she's angry.**_

_"I'm weak and I'm a freak," Hiccup replied._

_Astrid frowned._

_"Snotlout can't do this to you forever," explained Astrid._

_"Actually technically he ca-"_

_He was cut short by a soft pair of lips pressing against his cheeks and a punch on his shoulder._

_"You need to stop giving into Snotlout, ok?" Astrid asked softly._

_Hiccup looked at Astrid, shocked. Then he came back to his senses and nodded slowly._

_"I gotta go now! Bye!" exclaimed Astrid, running off._

_"Bye," Hiccup whispered, rubbing his shoulder._

_**Wow. She actually kissed me! Oh no! Snotlout is gonna beat me up cause of this!**_

_Just then Snotlout and his gang trod over to where Hiccup was._

_**Speak of the devil.**_

_"Did Astrid just kiss __**you**__?" asked Snotlout._

_"Uh, um," mumbled Hiccup._

_"Keep you damn hands off her! She's mine!" Snotlout yelled, punching Hiccup's face._

_Then Tuffnut picked him up and tossed him in the bin and slammed the lid shut._

_All Hiccup could hear was the sound of Snotlout snarling, fade away._

So yeah. That's how he got into the rubbish bin.

At least Astrid kissed him. That was probably the best part of his day.

Just then somebody lifted the lid off to throw away a ball of paper.

It was Anna and Kristoff.

"Hiccup! What are you doing in here?" asked Anna, looking very surprised.

"Eh. Just chillin' out with the rubbish bin," muttered Hiccup.

Kristoff pulled him out of the rubbish bin and placed him down.

"Lemme guess, Snotlout?" guessed Anna.

"Yeah," sighed Hiccup.

"C'mon Hic. Let's to class," said Anna.

"So what happened?" Kristoff asked.

"Well first off all Astrid and I were talking about how I should stand up to Snotlout," began Hiccup.

"And?" asked Anna.

"Then she kinda kissed m-"

Hiccup was interrupted by Anna squealing.

"She kissed you! That's so adorable! Eeeeee! You got your first kiss from the girl you like!" Anna squealed.

Everyone looked at Hiccup.

Kristoff winced as Anna blabbered on and Hiccup went bright red.

"Anna," warned Kristoff.

"Oh. Sorry Hiccup," whispered Anna.

Hiccup just nodded.

They soon arrived at class and sat down.

Hiccup saw Astrid waving at him. Hiccup waved back shyly and sat down next to the window.

"Alright class. Today we will be doing creative writing. Each and everyone of you will write a story either a science fiction, a mystery, a romantic, a horror, an adventure or a chick-flick novel. You may start when you are ready," explained Mrs Radcliffe.

Everyone groaned.

"I'm going to write a horror novel!" exclaimed Johnny.

"Noooooobbbboooooddy cares!" yelled Tuffut and Ruffnut in unison.

Johnny gave them an evil look and started writing.

**Hmmmm. This could be-**

"I'm going to write a chick-flip!" announced Flynn, interrupting Hiccup's thoughts.

"It's a chick-flick you dumbass," said Heather.

"Noooooobbbboooooddy cares!" yelled Tuffut and Ruffnut in unison.

Heather threw her pink eraser at them.

"Heather, throwing a pink rubber at the twins won't help," said Mavis.

"So?! It's an eraser,"

"Rubber,"

"Eraser,"

"Noooooobbbboooooddy cares!" yelled Tuffut and Ruffnut in unison.

"Will you just shut the fuck up?!" yelled Heather, standing up.

"Alright class. Calm down. Heather Report, sit down and Tuffnut and Ruffnut, stop making annoying comments," ordered Mrs Radcliffe.

Heather sank on her seat, shooting daggers (not literally) at the twins.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut smirked.

**Dang. Just when it was starting to get interesting.**

Silence.

All they could hear was a couple of pens scratching on their paper.

"This is boring," muttered Snotlout.

"Noooooobbbboooooddy cares," hissed Tuffut and Ruffnut in unison.

Snotlout pulled his middle finger at them.

"Hey Hiccup," whispered Anna, in front of him.

"Yeah?" asked Hiccup.

"Do you have any idea on what we're suppose to do?" Anna asked.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders.

"Have no idea."

Hiccup decided to doodle a dragon on a torn piece of paper.

_**Later...**_

"Done!" yelled Kristoff and Flynn in unison.

As usual everyone narrowed their eyes at them and they both shrugged their shoulders.

Silence.

Buuuuuzzzzzzzz.

A wasp flew in through the window.

Nobody noticed it until Tuffnut pointed at it.

"Hey look. A wasp is above Heather's head," said Tuffnut.

"Aggghhhhhhh! Where is it! Get it off! Get it off! GET IT OFF!" shrieked Heather, flapping her arms wildly.

Then the wasp flew towards Rapunzel.

"Yaaaaahhhhhh!" yelled Rapunzel running away.

"Eekkkkkkkkk! We're gonna die!" shouted Kai.

Everyone one was panicking and shrieking.

Then finally Mrs Radcliffe shooed the wasp out.

"Get back to work," she ordered.

Silence again.

Suddenly the song Gentleman by Psy came on.

A couple of girls jumped up in shock.

"I-I-I I'm a, I-I-I I'm a

I-I-I I'm a, mother-father-gentleman

Gonna make you sweat

Gonna make you wet

You know who I a-"

Johnny sheepishly took out his phone from his bag and answered it.

"Hello? No. Oh yeah. Eh, ok. Yup. Bye!" exclaimed Johnny, sitting down quickly as if nothing had happened.

Mrs Radcliffe walked over to Johnny and held out her hand.

"Hand it over,"

"Damn it," muttered Johnny as he plopped his phone in her hands.

"You can get it back after class," said Mrs Radcliffe, locking up Johnny's phone in her desk.

**And that ringtone was loud too.**

Silence again.

**Yeah. This is really boring.**

Hiccup then thought about the dragon he drew before and decided to make a story out of it.

_There is a special type of dragon called a Nightfury. It never strikes, never attacks and never misses. No one has ever seen a Nighfury but people say that if you had killed one of those creatures then you would be considered as a hero. However that all changed when it all began with a weak little boy named Hiccup. Hiccup was what they called a mistake, a reject, or an accident. He was often named fishbone or scrawny-boy. His father however was a true Viking warrior and his name was Stoick the Vast. He was the leader of the island that they lived in which was Berk. Apparently he once crushed a dragon's head with his bare hands when he was a baby. Do people really believe it? Yes they do._

**Hmmm. Not bad so far.**

Rrrrriiiinnnngggg!

**Finally!**

Everyone jumped out of the class and ran out to home.

Hiccup ran smack into his four month elder cousin, Thuggory.

"Hey kid! What's the rush?" asked Thuggory.

"Home," muttered Hiccup.

"Speak up, Hic," teased Thuggory, ruffling Hiccup's hair.

Hiccup yanked his head away and straightened his hair out.

"I said home,"

"Jeez Hic. What's with you being concerned about your hair?" Thuggory asked.

"Nothing. I just don't like it when people mess up my hair," replied Hiccup.

"Is it a girl?" Thuggory questioned, slyly.

"What do you mean is it a girl?" Hiccup asked.

"I mean, is it a girl you're trying to impress?" Thuggory asked.

"Uh...nooo," Hiccup lied.

"You're going red and your eyes are going big," said Thuggory.

Hiccup sighed.

"There's no way past you, is there?" Hiccup asked.

"Nope. Now tell me who this girl is," said Thuggory.

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something but just then Astrid and Merida walked over to Hiccup.

Hiccup started to blush furiously as Astrid came over to Hiccup.

Thuggory smirked and nudged Hiccup.

"Hey Hiccup," greeted Astrid.

"Hi Astrid. Hi Merida," replied Hiccup.

"So have you written your story yet?" asked Astrid.

"Yeah," said Hiccup.

"What is it about?"

"Dragons...Vikings...all those kinda things,"

Astrid nodded.

"Sounds interesting,"

"It's not that interesting," muttered Hiccup.

They both kept talking until they heard Merida's foot, tapping impatiently.

Merida raised an eyebrow.

"Yer 'wo can take yer pre'y li'le 'ime if yer wan', while I just s'and here," said Merida, rolling her eyes.

"Alright Merida I'm coming. Bye Hiccup!" exclaimed Astrid walking out.

Hiccup just waved.

When Astrid and Merida left, Thuggory winked at Hiccup and walked off.

**Did Astrid actually have a full conversation with me?**

Then Hiccup sighed and walked off.

**XXX**

Astrid walked with Merida to the bus.

"Yeesh. Yer and Hiccup 'alked a lot 'here," said Merida, smirking.

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"It was just a little talk," replied Astrid.

"A li'le 'alk. Right. 'alkin' for a full 'wenty minu'es straigh' was defini'ely a small 'alk," Merida said.

"Oh shut-up you," Astrid shot back.

Soon they both hopped on the bus and sat down.

Merida shuddered as she found herself sitting on a dried up piece of gum.

"Yegh. 'his is horrible," muttered Merida.

"We deserve better than this shit," agreed Astrid.

Merida just groaned as both of them slouched on the seats.

Astrid closed her eyes and daydreamed a little.

"Boo," said a voice behind them.

Both of the girls shot up and turned their heads around.

"Jack!" yelled Astrid.

Jack was whistling innocently while Tooth was giggling.

"Jack, you idiot. Stop playing dumb," said Astrid.

"What? I don't know what you're even on about!" exclaimed Jack.

Tooth just giggled louder.

Merida gave them a look.

"What?!" protested Jack.

Merida squinted her eyes.

Jack tried not to look but started snorting while Tooth cracked up laughing.

"Bus'ed," said Merida, triumphantly.

"Whatever. You guys looked so bored so we just added in a little fun," replied Jack.

"Oh really," Astrid said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes really, Hiccup," added Tooth.

Astrid blushed for a second and gave a death glare at Tooth.

"If looks could kill..." murmured Tooth.

Merida stuck her tongue out at Tooth.

"Stop being such a child, Merry," said Jack.

Merida scowled.

"I hate 'hat name," hissed Merida.

Tooth and Jack exchanged glances and propped their feet up against their chairs.

"Ugh. Jack! Your feet is in my hair," exclaimed Astrid, yanking her hair out and shoving Jack's feet off, only for him to put his feet back up again.

Merida tried to push Tooth's feet off, but it wouldn't budge.

Finally they both groaned and gave up, just in time for the bus to stop at their house.

Merida and Astrid lived next to each other, so they had to catch the same bus, which wasn't bad at all since Merida hated buses.

Merida and Astrid sighed in relief as they both got off.

"Well. That was amusing," remarked Astrid.

**XXX**

Flynn looked at Rapunzel as she ran to her huge, two-storey house.

Flynn had dropped her off at her house since her parents didn't pick her up and Anna and Elsa were already at home.

**I wonder what it's like to live there.**

Flynn sighed wistfully as he gazed at the shiny white walls and the huge balcony at the front.

Flynn had a few secrets.

_**1. He was poor**_

_**2. He was an orphan and he stayed with his foster parents**_

_**3. He was an amazing pick-pocketer**_

_**And 4. His real name wasn't Flynn Rider**_

He didn't tell anyone this because he was scared that his reputation would get ruined.

Flynn tore his eyes away from Rapunzel's house and drove off to his foster parent's home.

His foster parents were a very good couple. Their name's were Pacha Holem and Chicha Holem. They had an eight year old daughter named Chaca, a seven year old son named Tipo, a five year old younger son named Yupi and their sixteen year old nephew, Kuzco Lamas.

Flynn knocked on the door.

"I'm home!" yelled Flynn.

"Eugene! You're home!" exclaimed Chicha, giving Flynn a hug.

**Yup. Eugene Fitzherbert is my real name. My parents had died in a plane crash so I became an orphan. I had six foster parents before Pacha's family took me. I started to attend Corona High when I was fifteen. I changed my name because I wanted to gain friends and have a better life, instead of known as poor Eugene. I also changed the way I looked and stole money to by cool things like clothes, phones, a car, food and more. Still the same criminal but with a different personality. When I arrived at Pacha's home, I felt like I had a real family. The kids are amazing and Kuzco's pretty funny. But like every other foster parent I had, can't have me forever so that basically means that I won't have a real family until someone adopts me.**

"Hi Chicha, Pacha, Tipo, Chaca, Yupi and Kuzco," greeted Flynn.

Kuzco fist-bumped Flynn and greeted him as usual.

Flynn didn't normally hang out with Kuzco.

Kuzco hung out with guys like Naveen Maledonia, Peter Pan, Adonis Prince, Gaston Hunter and a group of self-loving guys like him.

But Kuzco turned out to be kind when he arrived at home.

The only thing that Flynn didn't like about him was that he hung out with Peter and when he hung out with Peter, he could be a real jerk to Flynn.

"Hey Gene! I earned a scouts badge!" exclaimed Tipo, showing a blue badge to Flynn and trying to show his skinny arm muscles.

"Congratulations big guy! You're nearly strong as me here," said Flynn.

Bzzztttt!

Bzzztttt!

"Oh that's probably from Malina," said Kuzco.

Malina Icaran was Kuzco's girlfriend. She was a cheerleader and was considered 'popular'.

"Oh hey Mal! Yeah I'm at home. Ok. Yeah I know. You would! Great! See you later!" exclaimed Kuzco.

"What was that dear?" asked Chicha.

"Malina. Date. Ya know. I have to go to her place for dinner to meet her folks," explained Kuzco.

Pacha nodded.

"Just don't arrive back too late," said Pacha as Kuzco went out the door.

"He's growing up," murmured Chicha.

"So is our Eugene," said Pacha said, giving Flynn a pat on the shoulder.

Flynn smiled and went to his room.

Bzzztttt!

Flynn looked at his phone.

_"You have a new message from Rapunzel."_

**Rapunzel: Hey Flynn, r u going 2 Moana's party this Saturday?**

**Flynn: Probably. Oh btw can I ask u something?**

**Rapunzel: Sure! Wats up?**

**Flynn: Kristoff has been telling me that Anna's acting kinda weird l8ly. He told me 2 ask u wats wrong**

**Rapunzel: Have no idea. But I reckon it has something to do with Kristoff**

**Flynn: How do u know?**

**Rapunzel: Avoiding him. Not talking to him ya know**

**Flynn: Does she blush around him as well?**

**Rapunzel: Yea...**

**Flynn: I c wat is going on**

**Rapunzel: Wa...Ohhhhhhh yeah! Anna must like Kristoff!**

**Flynn: She'll probably kill us if we told him**

**Rapunzel: Yea and by the way Jack told me that a guy who is really close to me has a crush on me. Do ya suppose u know who this is?**

**Flynn: Jack told u! Oh um no**

**Rapunzel: Alright. I'll c u later. Bye**

**Flynn: Bye**

Flynn looked at the text message that she had sent.

**I'm gonna kill that loudmouth Jack.**

**XXX**

Rapunzel had finished texting Flynn and was brushing her chestnut brown hair.

**I really should ask Anna about Kristoff.**

So Rapunzel walked to Anna's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Anna.

"It's Santa Claus. Kidding! It's Rapunzel!" exclaimed Rapunzel.

"Oh! For a second a believed you there! Come in!" yelled Anna.

Rapunzel entered into Anna's very pink and very, very messy room.

"Heya! So how do ya like my new art?" asked Anna, holding up a paper with paint splattered all over.

"Wow. It looks great. Anyway I really need to talk to you about your relationship with Kristoff," said Rapunzel.

Anna suddenly turned away from Rapunzel.

"Oh c'mon Anna. You have at least got to tell me what's wrong," Rapunzel said.

Anna looked at Rapunzel.

"I...It's nothing," mumbled Anna.

"Hmmm. If it's nothing then why do you have his name all over your paper?" questioned Rapunzel, holding up a piece of paper with the names Anna Arendelle and Kristoff Bjorgman all over it with hearts around their name.

Anna blushed bright red.

"Hey give that back!" yelled Anna, reaching out for the piece of paper.

"Uh-uh-uh. Not until you tell me what is going on and if you don't..." Rapunzel said smiling evilly.

"No-no-no-no! Please don't give it to Kristoff!" shrieked Anna, dashing for the paper.

Rapunzel just laughed and ran around the room, waving the paper in the air.

Anna squealed and jumped up.

The door burst open and in came Elsa.

"What on earth are you guys doing! I can hear you lot downstairs!" exclaimed Elsa.

Both of the girls stopped and Anna's face heated up.

Rapunzel snorted.

"And why is your face red Anna?" asked Elsa.

"Maybe this will explain why," smirked Rapunzel as she passed the paper to Elsa.

Anna reached out but Elsa was too quick and snatched the paper off Rapunzel.

Anna shrieked as Elsa looked at the paper and burst out laughing.

"Anna?! You actually wrote this?! Wait till I tell Kristoff!" laughed Elsa.

Anna dove for Elsa, but Elsa ran down stairs still laughing.

Anna groaned.

Then she turned to Rapunzel.

"You!" yelled Anna and started tickling Rapunzel.

Rapunzel and Anna had another 'fight' and attacked each other, laughing and giggling.

**XXX**

Elsa shook her head in amusement as she looked at the paper.

**If only I was as happy as those two little monkeys.**

Elsa was still wondering about the text and who sent it.

She decided to go on Facebook to amuse herself.

She scrolled down her feed.

**Cats Page: Kitten picture**

**Elsa: Like**

**Ariana Lover: Like 4 Ariana Comment 4 Selena**

**Elsa: Like**

**Calhoun:-**_**Watching World War Z**_

**Elsa: Comment-Zombies!**

**Vanessa: Going up town with my babe, anyone wanna join?**

**Elsa: Ignore**

**Teen Girl Page: Girl cutting herself picture**

**Comment: So sad :(**

**Katrina: Like 4 like**

**Elsa: Like**

**Guy:-Changed his profile picture**

**Elsa: Like**

**Jessica: Had a fuckin awsome day today**

**Elsa: Ignore**

**Hollie: Like 4 a dislike**

**Elsa: Like**

**Jane: Hanging with Aurora at the mall**

**Elsa: Like**

Elsa rolled her eyes.

There was nothing interesting going on.

Pop!

**Hang on. I've got a notification.**

Elsa looked at her notifications. Hollie had posted something on her account.

**Hollie: Dislike how you act like a bitch to people.**

_**Likes: 5**_

_**Comments: 12**_

Elsa looked at the screen at shock.

**Maybe she was the one who sent that text.**

She clicked on the comments.

**Lonette: Correction, she is a bitch**

**Jessica: I agree**

**Hollie: And a slut**

**Jessica: Did you see what she was wearing today? **

**Lonette: Fuck yeah! I would rather fuck a horse than wear that shit!**

**Kida: Don't speak about my best friend like that! I bet it was you who sent that text to Elsa!**

**Hollie: Who told you to speak up?**

**Kida: I did and you better stop saying shit about her or I will come over and give you a hiding!**

**Jessica: Oh no. We are so scared!**

**Kida: You better be you fuckin sluts**

**Lonette: Say that again and you're dead**

**Hollie: And you'll be sorry**

Elsa slammed her laptop shut.

**Why me?**

Elsa groaned and stuck her face in her pillow.

Bzzztttt.

Her phone vibrated.

_"You have a new message from Kida,"_

**Kida: Sorry bout that**

**Elsa: It's alright**

**Kida: U wanna have a girls night with Chel and the rest? We could watch all of your fav movies**

**Elsa: Sure y not. I'll be there at 6:00**

**XXX**

Merida rolled her eyes as her mother rambled on and on about being a lady and how a lady should act.

"I know mom. We ha'e been 'hrough 'his many 'imes!" exclaimed Merida.

"Daugh'ers should not in'errup' their paren's," ordered mom.

Merida groaned.

"I'm going 'o my room," muttered Merida and before her mom could argue, she ran upstairs.

Merida could hear what her parents were saying.

"Ugh. Fergus I don' kno' wha' 'o do wi' her," sighed mom.

"Jus' give her some 'ime to figure ou' herself," replied dad.

Merida sighed.

**I don't what to do with myself either.**

She flicked her paper darts at the wall and groaned.

**I just wish mom would listen and understand that I want my own decisions and find my own way. I wanna be independent.**

Then Merida sighed an flopped on her bed.

**XXX**


	13. Chapter 13

**{Sorry that this chapter came out really late! I had to go up to Hamilton for Parachute Music Festival(Stan Walker, Massad, MCJin, Titanium and the rest of the musicians were AMAZING) and also I barely had enough time to write. School started a week ago and already I'm wishing that I had my old class back.**

**Also thank you guys sooooooooo much for your reviews! I feel really motivated to write more!**

**Constructive criticism is more than welcome.**

**Please no flames though!**

**Anyway enough of that and here's the next chapter. :D Major swearing in here! :P}**

Jack arrived at the lockers with Tooth. They met up with Flynn, Rapunzel, Kristoff, Anna, Ariel, Giselle, Edward, Eric and Aladdin.

Jack turned to Tooth. "Got any gum?"

Tooth nodded and reached inside her pocket. She pulled out a stick of pink bubblegum.

Jack grinned. "Thanks."

Tooth nodded and popped a purple one in her mouth.

Suddenly the hallway parted through the middle like the Red Sea and in came Helga, Vanessa and Heather. Arsulu, Yasmine, Sadira and Saleen followed them closely behind.

"Ooh, The Crew! Here comes The Crew!" exclaimed Flynn.

"Huh. They're probably like, move bitches. Sluts need to make an entrance too," added Kristoff.

**Shit! Heather's in there! I need to hide!**

Jack quickly hid behind Kristoff and Eric.

A football player tried to flirt with Helga, but she just shoved him aside and went to her locker.

After "The Crew" had left, Jack gave a sigh of relief before opening himself in public again.

"Gee. Some entrance they make. Huh," said Rapunzel, wrinkling her nose.

"Probably an excuse to let everyone see Vanessa's boob job," snorted Flynn.

"Yeah. Those two big fat fleshy balls of fat," Jack snorted.

"Ewww! How would you know?" asked Anna, looking disgusted.

"Dem titties. Can't miss 'em," replied Flynn.

"They seem too big to be real anyway," added Jack.

"She probably uses padding," scoffed Aladdin.

"Or the old toilet paper stuffing," Eric chimed in.

"Or either that she's flat-chested and uses plastic balls to cover her chest," snickered Kristoff.

"Guys, why are we talking about Vanessa's boobs?" asked Giselle.

"Why not? It's the only thing good about her," replied Flynn.

Giselle just rolled her eyes and muttered something about immature guys.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" exclaimed Ariel, pointing to a poster.

Everyone looked at it.

_**Corona High School Show!**_

_Are you talented or at least have some creative juices in you? Well this is the thing you need to sign up for. Corona High School Show is all about showing your talents off in front of everyone. There will be a 1st, 2nd and a 3rd prize for each of the winners. Sign up sheets are at the drama room. You may talk to Mr (Genie) Lamp, Mr (Sebastian) Crustaceous or me if you want to participate in this event._

_Good luck-Miss Thespis_

"Miss Thespis is running it?" asked Ariel.

"You mean Miss-This-piss," snorted Jack.

Tooth elbowed Jack.

Jack just smirked.

"Hmm..." murmured Rapunzel.

"I might actually try out this," said Ariel.

Rapunzel nodded as well.

"Look. Another Halloween's Dance poster," said Anna, pointing to a black and orange poster on the wall.

"Who's asking out who?" asked Tooth.

"Of course me and Giselle as going together," said Edward, planting a kiss on Giselle's forehead.

Giselle giggled and kissed his nose and before they knew it, the two of them were making out at the lockers.

"Jeez. Get a room," muttered Kristoff.

"Or a dark, wet, soggy hideout," said Tuffnut who happened to be walking past them with Ruffnut, Astrid, Merida, Mulan, Abba(from Astrix and the Vikings), Snotlout and Fishlegs.

Giselle shot a dirty look at Tuffnut and carried on kissing Edward.

"Boys just ain't worth the aggravation," said Anna.

"Mm-hm. You go preach it girl," said Flynn in a girly voice and snapping his fingers.

Anna rolled her eyes.

Rrriinnnggg!

"Class time!" exclaimed Ariel.

Giselle and Edward quickly parted and headed off to class.

Flynn then looked at Jack with evil eyes.

"What? Did I murder someone?" asked Jack.

"You told her," hissed Flynn.

"Told who what?" asked Jack.

"Rapunzel," muttered Flynn.

"I didn't do nothing. I only just said that "I know who likes you" and that was it," replied Jack.

"And you also said someone close to her," said Flynn.

"That too. But Flynn, face it. Everyone practically knows you guys like each other. So just man up and ask her to the dance," replied Jack.

And with that he walked off to class.

**XXXX**

Tooth sat down quietly next to Jack in Math class.

Jack grinned at her. "I'm planning a little surprise for Weasel-head."

Tooth rolled her eyes and smiled. "What is it this time?"

Jack winked at her and tapped the side of his nose. "You'll find out later."

Mr Weselton tapped on his desk. "Alright class! Listen up! Today we will be revising the work we did last so get out you textbooks and get cracking!"

"What's up with teachers lately?" asked Jack.

Tooth shrugged her shoulders and started on her math.

Tooth watched Jack as she leaned towards her bag to grab something.

His chocolate brown hair flopped in front of his warm brown eyes as he reached for her book.

For a moment there, Tooth gazed at Jack.

Jack noticed Tooth staring and gave her a cute smi-

**Wait, cute? **

Tooth tried to shake that thought out of her head.

**He's your friend Tooth. Only your friend.**

She reluctantly tore her eyes away from Jack and focused on Mr Weselton and the work he had planned out for the class.

Tooth saw Heather flirting with Jack.

Jack looked away and quickly turned around. Then Tooth saw Heather tug on his arm.

"What?" asked Jack.

Heather giggled and smiled in a sickly-sweet girly way. "Oh Jackie, I just wanted to say hi."

"Right," muttered Jack and began to turn around again.

But Heather stopped him and leaned real close to him. "Jack, I don't care what you're going to say but you or Hiccup will be my date for Halloween's Dance."

"Cool," said Jack.

**Desperate ditz much.**

As Mr Weselton turned around to write on the board, Tooth noticed Jack quickly flicking a huge wad of pink sticky bubblegum that Tooth had given him on his chair.

Tooth and Jack snickered as Mr Weselton sat in his chair.

He waited for ten minutes before raising his hand up. "Mr!"

Mr Weselton sighed. "What is it now Jack?"

"I'm stuck on question #5. Can you help?" asked Jack.

**Liar.**

Mr Weselton nodded and stood up. As he stood up, the gum peeled of the chair and stuck to his butt like a tail on his new dress trousers (Mr Weselton wear's formal when teaching).

As he walked over to where Jack was, the gum dangled and stuck on his butt.

The whole class tried to hide their laughter as Mr Weselton leaned over. His butt faced Flynn and Flynn smirked before craftily attaching a squishy blue piece of gum onto the pink gum.

Snotlout snorted as Mr Weselton stood up.

Mr Weselton looked at Snotlout. "What is so funny?"

Tooth looked at Mr Weselton's "tail" and raised her eyebrows at Jack, who smirked and raised his hands up in defeat.

Everyone burst out in laughter as Mr Weselton turned to the board.

As Mr Weselton turned around, he gasped in horror. "Who is responsible with this prank?"

Tooth rolled her eyes as she saw Jack quickly avoiding eye-contact and whistling nonchalantly. So did the rest of the class.

Mr Weselton grew red in anger and just then-

Rrrriiinnnggg!

Everyone rushed out of class before Mr Weselton could say any thing.

Jack and the rest laughed as they met up at the lockers.

"Pretty good one huh?" asked Jack, laughing.

Flynn slapped Jack's shoulder. "You are one funny guy."

Jack smirked.

Tooth giggled. "It was pretty funny!"

Jack grinned at her. His perfect white teeth flashed a little.

Tooth blushed.

**Tooth, get a grip! This is no time to be blushing and giggling over Jack!**

Tooth quickly turned around and walked to her locker.

Unfortunately Jack followed her.

Tooth sighed. "Jack, what are you doing?"

"I'm just walking with you. Besides we're going to class the same way so yeah," replied Jack.

Tooth just shook her head and walked on.

"So what's up?" asked Jack.

Tooth bit her lip. "Not much."

"Are you alright?" Jack asked.

Tooth hesitated and nodded.

"I don't believe you," said Jack.

"I-It's nothing," mumbled Tooth.

"C'mon Tooth, we've been friends for ages! You can tell me anything!" Jack exclaimed.

Tooth hesitated and told him.

**XXXX**

Kristoff sat at his seat next to Anna and the rest in Astronomy. He smiled at her. "Hi Anna."

Anna went a little red and looked down. "Hi..."

"So do you have any ideas for our project?" asked Kristoff.

Anna nodded and pulled out a thick book that said Astronomy on it.

"Why did you bring a book?" asked Tuffnut.

"Studyin', yer stupid," muttered Merida.

"So we have to read?" Tuffnut asked.

"While we're still alive?" added Ruffnut.

"No shit Sherlock," said Kristoff.

Tuffnut shrugged and started tapping on the desk annoyingly. So did Ruffnut.

"Would yer quit doin' that?" asked Merida

"No. We need to practice drumming for Music class," replied Ruffnut.

"Surprisingly they drum quite well," murmured Anna.

Kristoff shrugged and handed the book to Fishlegs, who eagerly accepted it and began to read.

"Woah! They say that these stars were ancient warriors that died in a heroic battle and now protect us-Hey look! There's Canis Major and Canis Minor!" exclaimed Fishlegs, "and Orion! Callistro as well!

Tuffnut and Ruffnut gave a _that's-nice-but-we-really-don't-give-a-fuck _look at Fishlegs.

"Ha! Gaaaaaaaaayyyyyy!" yelled Tuffnut.

Anna whacked Tuffnut on the head. "Don't be mean."

Merida however leaned over and read through the book. "This is very interestin'."

Then Mr Doppler came up in front of the class and handed out sheets of papers.

Heather then leaned over to their group. "So what are **you **guys doing?"

Merida glared at her. "None of yer business."

Heather raised an eyebrow at Merida. "Everything is my business."

"Just go bother Jack or somethin'," muttered Merida.

"Can't. He's talking to Tooth," said Heather.

"Well, just go!" exclaimed Merida.

"Jeez. Calm down carrot-head," snickered Heather.

"Carrot-head?" questioned Merida dangerously.

"Yeah. To match that carrot-face of yours," sniggered Heather.

**Ouch.**

"How dare ya!" Merida spat, "Yer filthy dog! Yer slut! Yer hellhound of a-"

"Merida, keep it down," interrupted Mr Doppler.

"At least I don't have a ugly fat face as yours," muttered Heather.

**Double ouch.**

"Dooooooogggs!" yelled Flynn, Jack and Kristoff in unison

"That's so mean," Anna whispered.

"Yeah," agreed Kristoff.

Merida yelled and sprang out of the chair and started attacking Heather. She was stronger Heather and had her pinned down on the ground and was punching and hitting her but Heather pulled at Merida's hair and started slapping her.

"You bitch!"

"Owww! Yer whore!"

"Hey! Get out!"

"Yer slut!"

"Fuck! Get your fat ass of me!"

"Yer shut yer fat ass or I'll personally rearrange yer face yer li'l fugly prostitute!"

**Holy shit. I've never seen Merida this aggressive.**

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Snotlout, Kai, Johnny, Tuffnut and Ruffnut chanted.

"Ooh! Daym! Pussy cat fight here babes!" exclaimed Flynn as he pulled out his phone and started videoing it.

So did about most of the guys in the class.

The fight was interrupted by Mr Doppler separating them both from the ground and dragging them down the hallway.

"That was intense," remarked Kristoff.

"Mmm-hmm," said Anna.

"Ha! I uploaded this video up on Facebook, YouTube, Tumblr, Instagram, Snapchat and I'll send the link to you on Kik or if that doesn't work, I'll TXT you!" yelled Flynn, waving his phone in the air.

**Of course Flynn would be the first to do that.**

Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"Well, now what?" asked Kristoff.

"Now what?" asked Astrid who was nearby, "NOW WHAT?! I'M GONNA BEAT UP THAT BITCH, HEATHER AFTER SCHOOL!"

"And I'll be there to support you!" Snotlout piped up.

Astrid just glared at him and crossed her arms.

Kristoff looked at Anna who just shrugged and plugged in her earphones in her ears.

"Whatcha listing to?" asked Tuffnut.

Anna blushed and whispered something in his ear.

Tuffnut snorted. "I see you're a sappy romanti-Ow! Why would you do that?"

Anna glared at Tuffnut and turned away.

"What is she listening to?" asked Ruffnut.

"A thousand years by Christina Perri I think," said Tuffnut.

**A thousand years? **

Rrrriiinnngggg!

All of the people rushed out of class.

Kristoff found Anna stumbling at the doorway.

"Hey, you alright?" asked Kristoff, holding her steady.

Anna nodded and rushed off and left Kristoff standing there, very confused.

**XXXX**

**Why A thousand years? Seriously! My phone could have played any other song but nooooo! It chose A thousand years! And Kristoff was there too!**

Anna groaned and headed to P.E..

She got changed and headed to the bleachers.

**Worst subject in history.**

Anna saw Hiccup, already waiting there. "Hey Hiccup!"

Hiccup looked up and waved at her. "Hi Anna!"

"Yeesh! Did you see the fight at Astrono-Oh wait! You were there! Aye?" asked Anna.

Hiccup's eyes went wide and nodded. "Yeah! Pretty intense!"

"Mm-hm. But I gotta say, Heather kinda had that one coming!" replied Anna.

"I know. I don't like her very much," agreed Hiccup.

Anna nodded. "Neither."

Pwweeeeettttttt!

Anna and Hiccup both jumped as a whistle shrilled through the air.

A muscular guy was standing there. "Alright class! I'm Coach Gobber, your new P.E. teacher today! Today we shall be doing football and we will be facing another class!"

**Football? Oh no! No, no, no!**

"We shall be facing Coach Phil's class today!" announced Gobber.

**Coach Phil's class?! Shit! That's the best class!**

Soon Coach Phil's class entered in.

All of them pretty much looked like a bunch of Catos and Cloves from The Hunger Games.

Anna's jaw dropped. So did Hiccup, Fishlegs, Flint, Bert, Violet, Rosetta, Travis, MK, Quasimodo, Onceler, Hiro, Ted, Charlotte, Milo and Rodger.

The Bimbettes just swooned as some guys came over.

Flynn, Moana, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Merida, Abba, Shang, Mulan, Pitch, Helga, Peter, Camicazi, Thuggory, Kristoff, Gogo, Hercules, Vidia, Snotlout, Astrid, Heather, Aster, Vanessa and Gaston were in Coach Phil's team.

**Are we supposed to face these people in football?!**

Coach Phil sent Flynn, Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Merida off to the bleachers to make it even.

So now it was Abba, Shang, Mulan, Pitch, Helga, Peter, Camicazi, Thuggory, Kristoff, Gogo, Hercules, Vidia, Moana, Snotlout, Heather, Aster, Astrid, Vanessa and Gaston.

Anna gulped as all of them gave smug looks at them.

Kristoff however smiled and waved at her.

Anna waved back but then she tripped forwards and fell flat on her face.

She could hear heaps of people laughing.

Hiccup helped her up but ended up tripping up backwards and falling on his butt.

"Hey look! Two accidents!" yelled Snotlout.

"You guys might as well quit cause we're gonna win!" added Peter.

"Boo-Yeah!" shouted Gaston.

Heather, Helga and Vanessa sneered at them.

**Great. Here comes "The Crew".**

Anna stood up, only to fall down again.

Then she felt someone pulling her back up.

It was Kristoff. Flynn and Hiccup were also there next to him.

Anna noticed that Helga, Vanessa, Heather and a lot of other girls were giving Anna looks of envy because of the attention Kristoff was giving her.

"You ok?" asked Kristoff, ignoring the looks.

Anna blushed. "Yeah."

"Don't worry 'bout those bitches," said Flynn.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah. They aren't worth it."

Anna grinned. "Thanks you guys."

Kristoff smiled at her and ran back with Flynn.

**I'm so grateful that at least some people don't care that I'm at klutz.**

Hiccup gave Anna a sly grin. "I told you."

"Told me what?" asked Anna.

"He likes youuuu," crowed Hiccup.

Anna shook her head. "I'm not gonna get my hopes up. He's just my friend,"

Hiccup was about to say something when Coach Gobber yelled at them to head on outside.

Anna sighed and dragged her feet to the football field outside.

There was already a football there in the middle.

Anna shuddered.

Coach Phil told them to get ready and go to your positions and Coach Gobber blew the whistle.

**Ok Anna! You can do this! You're not just a spare! You're strong! Yes! You were born ready! Yes! You-**

A football slammed at Anna's head, interrupting her thoughts.

**Ouch!**

Camicazi zoomed passed Anna, grabbed the ball and tossed it to Peter.

Anna winced and clutched her head.

As she was about to run, the ball then rammed into her stomach.

Anna doubled over.

And by the end of the game, Anna had gotten shoved by Pitch, bowled over by Gaston, smacked into Moana, taunted by Heather, tripped by Helga and many more injuries that Anna rather not think about.

_Later..._

Anna collapsed on the bench in the changing room.

**I. Am. Never. Gonna. Play. That. Again.**

She saw Helga, Vanessa and Heather snickering at Anna.

Anna sighed and grabbed all of her stuff and walked outside towards the toilets to get changed instead.

She ended up tripping over a sneaker and all of her clothes went everywhere.

Some boys laughed and kicked her clothes as they walked past.

Anna groaned and picked up all of her muddied clothes up.

Footsteps came towards her and stopped.

**Oh no.**

Anna cringed as she heard a familiar voice clear his throat.

"Well, that was a show out there," remarked Kristoff.

Anna groaned. "I hate football."

Kristoff laughed in his good-natured way. "We've all figured that."

Anna sighed. "Why can't I be at least good at a sport?"

Kristoff bent down and helped her get her clothes. "You are."

Anna scoffed. "Fine. Name one sport I'm really good at.

Kristoff hesitated. "Uh...you're...uh...good at being fun?"

"See? I'm never great at sports!" exclaimed Anna.

Kristoff placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everyone is good at something. So are you."

**I wish I could believe that.**

Then Kristoff reached out and picked up something yellow with cupcakes printed on it.

It was Anna's bra.

Kristoff smirked and held it up. "Missing something?"

Anna gasped, snatched her bra and shoved it in her bag.

Kristoff laughed again. "I'm guessing you like cupcakes?"

Anna blushed and looked away.

"Hey, at least you weren't caught at middle school with reindeer boxers at class. Especially when the Stabbington brothers put it on Facebook and Instagram and it got 150 likes each," said Kristoff.

Anna giggled. "Reindeer boxers? Wow."

Kristoff blushed. "Yeah...it was embarrassing."

Just then Helga, Heather and Vanessa walked out. They just happened to see Kristoff and Anna laughing together.

"Hey Kristoff!" greeted Vanessa in her sickly sweet voice.

"Oh Jesus," muttered Kristoff.

"You run while I distract," whispered Anna.

"But then you'll be stuck with them," said Kristoff.

"Just run," Anna said.

Kristoff nodded and took off.

Helga noticed this and sneered at Anna. "Do you really think that he'll be stupid to like you?"

"Who?" asked Anna, confused.

"Kristoff, you idiot," replied Heather.

"He wouldn't like me," said Anna.

"Don't try to fool us. We know you like him," snapped Vanessa.

**Woah. Calm your tits.**

Rrrriiinnnggg!

**Lunch! Finally!**

Anna dashed out only to remember that she was still in her P.E. clothes.

She quickly got dressed and ran out of the Gym hall and into the Cafeteria.


	14. Chapter 14

**{Whoop-whoop! Just had Athletics Day at school! Phew! *crashes on the bed* **

**Anywho I appreciated the criticism you guys gave to my last chapter. XD It wasn't my best chapter and I kinda rushed it but I'll try to explain why Heather is a bitch later and why Merida and her groupie hate her.**

**BTW, sorry I don't really know how to get Merida's Scottish accent right.}**

Hiccup had never been so beat up and exhausted in his life. He had barely made it to the cafeteria without tripping over his own feet.

**Note to self: Never join a football team! Especially with Gaston and Snotlout in it!**

Hiccup's leg was also pretty bashed up and was limping as he walked.

Suddenly he tripped over a jacket lying on the ground and fell.

**Ow.**

An unpleasant familiar obnoxious voice shrilled through the air. "Ha! It's Hiccup!"

**Yup. It's Snotface. Again.**

Hiccup closed his eyes and groaned silently.

"What's the matter? You made another accident, Hic-cup?" taunted Snotlout.

**Someday I'm seriously gonna grab a pair of scissors and cut his tongue off.**

Hiccup was about to say something but decided against it and glared at Snotlout.

"Ooh look! He's giving me evil looks! I'm scared!" exclaimed Snotlout.

**Go taunt someone else, you Snotass.**

But Hiccup didn't dare to say those word to Snotlout in fear of getting beaten up.

He turned around ran off to the other direction and ended up meeting Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel and Flynn along the way.

"Umff," said Rapunzel.

"Oh sorry. Didn't notice you there. I know. I'm really clumsy and awkward around people," said Hiccup.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Try saying that to me."

"You're aren't that clumsy," replied Hiccup.

Hiccup swore he heard Kristoff and Flynn snickering.

Anna noticed this, blushed and whacked both of them on the arm. "You guys are so mean."

Kristoff laughed. Then he turned to Hiccup. "How's Snotlout?"

"Still bothering me," muttered Hiccup.

"Still?" asked Flynn, looking at the menu at the lunch line, "Spag bol again?"

"Spag bol?" questioned Anna.

"Spaghetti bolognese (AN:Do they say that in USA?)," replied Flynn.

Kristoff looked at Hiccup. "Really? Does Snotlout still bother you?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yep."

"I reckon he has a thing for Astrid," remarked Rapunzel walking over to the lunch line.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "He does."

"He'll never get her," said Anna.

Flynn nodded. "Yeah. Anna's right. She probably likes you way more than Snotlout."

Hiccup shook his head. "No way. She's way out of my league."

"Still. I'm just giving you hope," replied Flynn.

Hiccup shrugged and let the lunch lady plop a scoop of spaghetti bolognese into his tray.

Rapunzel then pointed to their usual lunch spot where Ariel, Eric, Aladdin, Giselle and Edward were sitting. "C'mon. Let's sit. Hiccup, you can join us too. I'm starved."

Anna nodded and pulled out a large Hershey's chocolate bar out of her bag. "Yeah. My brain calls for chocolate."

**XXXX**

Mulan and Mavis laughed at a joke that Abba had told them at their lunch table.

Tempest had also joined them as well.

Astrid and Merida however was still pissed off at Heather.

"Ha! Ha! That was the best joke I've heard in ages!" exclaimed Mulan.

Abba grinned. "Yeah. I got that from my cousin, Vanellope."

"Sup Abbie," said Tuffnut.

Abba scowled and glared at him.

"Gee. I'm getting a lot of glares lately," Tuffnut said.

"No surprises thar," muttered Merida.

"Hey!" exclaimed Tuffnut.

Ruffnut sat next to Fishlegs and started talking to him.

Astrid noticed Hiccup sitting with Anna and her friends. He seemed to be laughing, chatting away and having a good time.

Astrid felt a little jealousy come to her but shrugged it off.

Then finally Snotlout heavily plopped himself on a seat next to Astrid.

Astrid didn't move.

"Sooooooooo Ash, what's up?" asked Snotlout, getting all close.

"Nothing," replied Astrid.

"That's great! Anyway did you see me at football? Ha! I got five tries! In a row!" boasted Snotlout.

**Here he goes again.**

"Cool," said Astrid.

"Cool? Just cool? It was awesome!" bragged Snotlout.

"Well, you might be good at football but I can waste you at COD: Ghosts," said Tuffnut.

"Ha! Nope! I could beat you easy!" snorted Snotlout.

"Oh yeah! 1V1 me tonight then!" demanded Tuffnut.

"Alright! Bring it on!" agreed Snotlout.

"And change your emblem! Cos it looks horey!" yelled Tuffnut.

"Fuck you!" Snotlout shouted.

Astrid then whacked both of them on their heads, "Will you guys learn to shut the hell up? The whole cafeteria can hear you lot shouting!"

"Speak for yourself," muttered Tuffnut.

Astrid gave Tuffnut a glare and he immediately shut up.

"Look! Here's Heather!" exclaimed Fishlegs.

**That mother-fu-**

"Sup Report!" yelled Snotlout.

Heather just sneered at them and sat down with her friends.

**-cking bitch.**

Merida looked like she was about to explode.

Mulan placed a hand on Merida's shoulder. "She's not worth it."

Merida ignored Mulan and turned away.

Ruffnut turned to Astrid. "What's with her?"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Heather. Merida. Astronomy. Fight. You know."

Ruffnut nodded.

Astrid noticed Merida balling her fists on the table and still scowling.

Mulan gave a sympathetic look at Merida.

**I don't blame Merida really. Or even Heather. **

**I can't believe they used to be best friends.**

**{Oooh! Now we're getting some clues about how Heather and Merida!}**


End file.
